La Leyenda de los Caballeros Guardianes
by StrikeForceHeroeTeller
Summary: (Humanizado con los búhos. Reviews y criticas que ayuden serán bienvenidas.) Soren, un muchacho de 18 años, ha sido invitado a servir en las fuerzas de una Orden llamada "Los Caballeros Guardianes" para poder preservar la paz en Europa en la Edad Media. Al unirse, no sabe que esta decisión marcaría para siempre su vida al ser de un simple caballero a un héroe mundial.
1. Chapter 1

La Leyenda de los Caballeros Guardianes.

¡Hola! Soy nuevo en fanfiction y les tengo presente una historia de la que me inspire en varias películas que parecían medievales. Aaún tengo más pero primero vayamos por partes. Vengo de México y en esta historia voy a hablar de "La Leyenda de los Guardianes de Ga'hoole" de Kathryn Laski (no me acuerdo el nombre) con algunos detallitos diferentes, humanizada y haciendo crossovers con otras películas (también humanizadas). El día de hoy tenemos a "Como Entrenar A Tú Dragón 2" de Dreamworks. Los personajes (excepto Steve) no me pertenecen. Espero que sea de su agrado y acuerdense de darle un review. Y que soy nuevo, pero la crítica que me ayude a mejorar (como errores de ortografía) será recibida. :-)

Capítulo 1: Fuego en la nieve.

Era el año 843 d.C. (después de Cristo), el imperio de Carlomagno, padre de los caballeros medievales, había caído y Europa se enfrascaba en guerras internas y externas; lo único que se escuchaba eran malas noticias y hechos realmente terroríficos. Pero esta época de terror iba a cambiar para siempre a Europa con una nueva era.

Uno de los varios lords de aquella época se llamaba Kludd y era un malvado noble: robaba, mataba, maltrataba, despreciaba y amenazaba a sus súbditos y a aquellos que osaban enfrentarse a él. Tenía un ejército poderoso y solo pensaba en las formas de obtener más poder. Un día, Kludd se iba a casar con una poderosa mujer llamada Nyra, y en medio de la boda, un asesino trató de matar a Kludd, pero Soren y Eglantine, ambos hermano y hermana menores de Kludd, lo salvaron. Agradecido, Kludd decidió coronar a su hermano caballero y lord de un castillo y darle un nuevo estado (en esos tiempos "estado" significaba todo bosque, valle, villa, pueblo, etc. que estaba dentro de un terreno que le pertenecía al lord que reinaba directamente desde un castillo principal alrededor de una ciudad amurallada) a pesar de que no le caía bien. De esa forma, Soren partió a cumplir sus deberes como lord llevándose a su hermana y un grupo de súbditos para ocupar la ciudad y el castillo que le pertenecían. Al principio, nadie quería ir debido a que pensaban que sería como su hermano pero se dieron cuenta de volada que era lo contrario de él: gentil, bondadoso, justo, inteligente, honesto y con el objetivo de dar una gran vida a él y a sus súbditos.

2 años después, la aventura más grande de la vida de Soren iba a comenzar. El nuevo rey de la época, Boron, invitó a Soren y a Kludd a ingresarse en la nueva orden que fundó para proteger la paz y dar fin a toda una época de terror: La orden de los Caballeros Guardianes. Kludd rehusó entrar pero Soren aceptó e ingresó en la calidad de "novato"; obviamente tenía que pasar pruebas para poder ser un Caballero Guardián.

Como los Caballeros Guardianes se reunían en Italia una semana cada mes y en los días festivos, Soren emprendió el viaje allá y de esa forma conoció a los que se convertirían en sus compañeros de por vida:

Ezylrib, el más viejo y sabio de todos los Guardianes. Peleó en varias batallas y actualmente es algo cascarrabias y estricto pero en el fondo es el abuelo de aquellos quienes piden consejo.

Steve, el tutor de Soren y de los demás aprendices en la categoría "novato". Ayudó a fundar la orden y todos lo toman por un hombre "muy buena onda". Es serio y estricto a veces pero es el mejor amigo que podrías desear.

Twilight, un hombre fuerte, fornido, valiente y muy peleador, huérfano a las pocas horas de nacer, su padre lo dejó al cuidado de los Caballeros Guardianes debido al peligro que suponía traerlo con él.

Digger, hijo del famoso lord "Cavador de peligros" llamado así debido a que ha evitado muchas guerras en su terreno cerca de los territorios árabes. Digger era algo bajo, pero muy ágil, algo gracioso, y muy resistente.

Gylfie, la hija de un par de reyes exiliados que perdieron el trono debido al ataque sorpresa de un ejército misterioso. Gylfie era de tamaño mediana (alcanzaba los ojos de Soren), con un bonito pelo de color café claro, muy ágil (algo menos que Digger), y de un carácter prometedor: astuta, serena y muy flexible en varias situaciones.

Estos señores se conocieron en los entrenamientos al ser designados en una compañía de clan y desde entonces, se ayudan, conocen y platican sobre todo lo que conocen que hasta Steve decidió apodarles "la banda".

1 mes después, la carrera como Caballero Guardián de Soren iba a comenzar. Los vikingos y los árabes decidieron unir fuerzas entre sus nobles y declararon la guerra a Europa con tal de invadirla. Alarmado por esto, el Papa (en eso tiempos tenía suficiente poder para unir a Europa ya que era cristiana) lanzó un edicto urgente a todos los europeos diciendo: "La voluntad de Dios requiere que unamos fuerzas y dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias para combatir a los herejes y su religión extraña con el propósito de destruirnos. Si logramos resistir, estaremos en gran gozo y felicidad en el mismo reino de Dios como recompensa de nuestra unidad." El edicto surtió efecto y toda Europa cesó sus guerras civiles y se unió para combatir a los herejes. La Orden no hizo excepción y todos sus Caballeros Guardianes salieron a combatir a los árabes. Sin embargo, al desplegar a sus mejores guerreros, la Orden se dio cuenta que solo los novatos quedaban para defender a Europa de los vikingos. Estos guerreros bárbaros y con gran potencia bélica terminarían causando una masacre a nuestros héroes de poca práctica.

Sin embargo, Ezylrib y Steve confiaban en el potencial de estos muchachos y muchachas y lograron convencer al rey de enviar a algunos con los vikingos. Desgraciadamente, solo se ofrecieron como voluntarios la banda completa pues el resto estaba aterrado de que terminaría siendo la única aventura que tendrían.

Pero ese terror no afectaba a nuestros personajes y, después de haber sido designados en una zona clave para oponer resistencia, partieron a defender Europa; sin embargo, Soren no solo esperaba lograr defender el castillo que construirían allá sino que también esperaban hacer negociaciones con los vikingos que se ubicaban cerca. Llegaron una semana después y, de acuerdo al plan, ofrecieron negociaciones a los vikingos; al principio éstos querían masacrarlos sin cuartel pero al ver que la banda era de carta cabal (o sea muy justo y persuasivo y convincente) decidieron negociar con ellos. De esa forma, la banda se dio cuenta de que los vikingos en realidad, no podían pelear contra los europeos pues se encontraban ocupados en una guerra civil: momentos después de hacer la alianza con los árabes, un jefe militar llamado Drago Manodura decidió rebelarse y tratar de conseguir el trono, tuvo éxito gracias a su ejército de dragones acorazados, y logró matar al rey y a sus herederos; sin embargo, varios vikingos siguieron leales al rey y decidieron pedir ayuda al líder Hipo Horrendous Haddock III, famoso por domesticar también dragones pero de modo más amable y confiable y por ser un maestro del vuelo, para que lidere al ejército real (los que eran leales al rey); pero, por desgracia, Drago robó todos los recursos de los vikingos dejándolos incapaces de lograr llegar a Berk y por eso debieron pedir ayuda a los árabes y declarar la guerra a Europa.

Después de aquella confesión, Soren tomó una decisión: ofreció protección a los nobles exiliados y juró ayudarlos en su misión provisionándoles recursos, tropas, y armas. Aparte, Soren mandó informes a Europa explicando con totalidad de detalles la situación y pidiendo ayuda para el avance que harán pronto. Ahora el resto de los novatos ya estaban confiados e inspirados y esta vez, varios se ofrecieron voluntarios.

Después de recibir los refuerzos, Soren y la banda partió a Berk junto con los nobles vikingos para realizar el pacto. Sin embargo, justo a 2 km de llegar al lugar fueron emboscados por una expedición de Drago. No obstante, nuestros héroes pelearon valientemente y lograron repeler a los atacantes lo suficiente como para ser socorridos por los jinetes de Berk; el mismo Hipo estaba en la cabeza.

Más tarde, en el pueblo se hizo una reunión urgente para relatar los sucesos y de esa forma se llegó a un pacto: ambos bandos cederían sus conocimientos y se dividirían en dos grupos para lograr flanquear la capital en la que Drago reinaba.

Lo complicado en esto era lo de ceder conocimientos: nuestros amigos europeos tenían miedo a los dragones debido a los relatos que se hablaban de ellos (como Smaug, si leíste "el Hobbit") y, a la vez, Hipo y su pueblo con sus dragones no les gustaba sobre lo de los sistemas feudales, la forma en que los europeos los ven a los vikingos y, principalmente, su religión, el antecedente de cualquier conflicto.

Sin embargo, esto no supuso problema mientras tuvieran el pensamiento de que estaban bajo la amenaza constante de Drago y su ejército de dragones, y este líder no conocía la piedad ya que tenía la mira en un solo objetivo: conquistar.

Pero su ejército, altamente poderoso y numeroso resultó tener un punto débil: su organización. Resulto que, a pesar de tener varios hombres, Drago solo confiaba en sí mismo para comandarlos a todos de modo que solo combatía en lugares que el pudiera estar junto a su dragón Alpha.1 Debido a ello, el resto debía no combatir mientras estuviera ausente, y debido a que nuestros héroes atacaban desde dos lados, ello indicaba que cuando Drago se dirigía a socorrer un lado, el otro ya recibía un ataque y perdía territorio. Al final, Drago vio que perdería varias unidades si seguía de esa forma de modo que ordenó la retirada a la capital con tal de defenderla. Debido a esto, todos los pueblos que habían sido sometidos se rebelaron y pasaron a ser aliados con los jinetes y los europeos.

De esa forma llegaron a la capital rápidamente y prepararon nuevas estrategias: lo principal era mantener a Drago y su dragón fuera del campo de batalla y debían encontrar una forma de distraerlo. Pero Valka pensaba que tal vez su hijo podría persuadir a los hombres y dragones de desertar como aquella vez en la que él y Chimuelo demostraron a Drago lo que significaba ganarse la lealtad de un dragón. A todo el mundo le pareció buena idea pero el problema era que primero debían entrar sin rasguños al centro de la capital pues de esa forma se incrementarían las probabilidades de éxito. Sin embargo, la ciudad se convirtió rápidamente en una fortaleza y todas las cuadras estaban llenas de trampas y junto con balistas antiaéreas. Esta vez Astrid sugirió un plan: los jinetes y los vikingos atacarían por el aire y cubrirían a los europeos de las trampas mientras éstos, a la vez, capturarían rápidamente las balistas.

Al día siguiente, el momento del ataque había llegado y ambos bandos estaban listos. Tal y como lo planearon, los aliados lograron tener éxito y terminaron avanzando rápido al centro sin sufrir muchas bajas. Allí empezaron los discursos de Hipo y, debido a ello, los hombres más novatos y algunos oficiales se rindieron. Pero en eso llegó Drago y empezó a insultar a Hipo demostrando las debilidades que él tenía a todo el mundo con tal de volver a ganar la lealtad de sus hombres; eso parecía que iba a conseguir cuando Soren decidió hablar, aquí está la parte más importante:-[…]Puede que el Domador (Hipo era llamado así por razones obvias) tenga debilidades pero eso es lo que hace a uno más fuerte, pues debido a lo que mencionas que ocasionó, él no esperó y se dedicó a remendar las consecuencias sin siquiera pensar los nuevos problemas que traería consigo pues tenía un objetivo como jefe: proteger a los suyos; y eso es lo que TÚ nunca cumpliste…-

El resto del discurso se cortó por razones de presupuesto, gracias por su comprensión.

Después de que Soren expuso su discurso, Drago, enfurecido y humillado, trató de cargar por última vez a Soren con tal de darle un merecido pero fue recibido junto a su dragón con una lluvia de fuego draguno de los jinetes y una de flechas de los europeos. Debido a ello, Drago huyó junto con su dragón al Este donde nadie supo más de él.

Mientras tanto, en Berk, todo el mundo estaba celebrando su victoria contra Drago Manodura, cuando un grupo de nobles vikingos preguntó a Hipo si quería ser su nuevo rey. Hipo dudó unos instantes, pidió consejo a sus amigos, y al final, dijo esto: sí. Dos semanas después, Hipo fue coronado y llegó el momento del adiós.

La banda se despidió de sus amigos aunque se llevaron un buen recuerdo: su propio dragón a Europa. Aparte Soren e Hipo prometieron que en caso de ayuda, ambos acudirían rápidamente a socorrerse y se verían pronto. Además, Hipo decidió usar el castillo de Soren y la banda como nueva ciudad capital, con tal de facilitar el transporte, apoyo y comercio con Europa, ya toda amiga.

2 días después, Soren, Gylfie, Digger, Twilight y el resto de los novatos que se ofrecieron a ayudar a los vikingos, fueron coronados Caballeros Guardianes: lograron mucho más que cumplir con su deber, pues aparte de salvar a su continente y la de los vikingos, derrotaron a un líder despiadado.

Sin embargo, esto no significa que todo haya terminado pues aunque los vikingos ya no eran un problema, aún faltaba otro grupo: los árabes. Tal vez Soren y la banda puedan volver a establecer la paz allí…

Continuará…

1 Ver "Como entrenar a tu dragón 2". Yo no soy el autor de la pelí.


	2. Chapter 2

La Leyenda de los Caballeros Guardianes.

¡Hola de nuevo! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ¡porque este viene cargado de aventura!

Los personajes pertenecen a Katrhyn Laski. Solo Steve, el Papa y el Sultán me pertenecen.

Capítulo 2. Sangre en la arena.

Después de haber hecho la paz con los vikingos y haberse coronado Caballeros Guardianes, nuestros héroes Soren, Gylfie, Digger y Twilight fueron a descansar al castillo que Soren tenía; allí conocieron a Eglantine y se prepararon para aprovechar sus vacaciones bien ganadas.

Pero no iba a durar mucho. 2 días después, la "Banda Guardiana" (apodo dado por cortesía de Steve) recibió una carta del Papa pidiéndoles su apoyo contra los árabes. La banda se preparó de nuevo y, esta vez, Eglantine fue con ellos, ya que quería aprender a ser una Guardiana y Soren podría ser un buen mentor. Su viaje duró 2 semanas y al llegar, Boron (que también fue a combatir junto con sus Guardianes) les explicó que el lugar no gozaba de tranquilidad ya que los árabes se preparaban para asaltar el cuartel general donde se establecieron los cruzados (caballeros que fueron a luchar contra los árabes), y si no hacían un trato, ello significaría la guerra. Por fortuna, Soren anticipó los problemas y le comunicó personalmente al sultán de los árabes, Joahmahd Mehmed, que lo europeos querían la paz y amistad de su pueblo y estaban dispuestos a hacer un trato. El sultán aceptó pero con la condición de que fuera en el castillo de nuestro héroe ya que había oído de las hazañas que logró Soren y sus amigos.

Gracias al apoyo del padre de Digger, establecieron un nuevo castillo y, rápidamente, lo decoraron para la llegada del Papa y del Sultán.

Llegaron 7 días después, y las negociaciones se iniciaron. Al final, los dos líderes llegaron a un acuerdo: con tal de que ambos pueblos se unificaran, el rey Boron y el Sultán se comprometieron en casar a sus hijos: la princesa europea Otulissa, y el príncipe árabe Cleve. Les darían 3 semanas de "conocimiento" para ver si el amor los ayudaba con el pacto. Por fortuna, la suerte les apoyó, y Otulissa y Cleve se comprometieron en 1 semana, ya enamorados. Parecía que todo iría bien hasta que el día de la boda, algo inesperado ocurrió.

Justo cuando la novia llegaba al altar, un mercenario apareció y la secuestró. Dejó una carta, accidentalmente, y Steve la recogió y leyó: _"Aquí tienes las monedas que te dije que pagaría, ahora tráemela. Allomere"_ Los Guardianes no podían creerlo, Allomere era el mejor Guardián que tenían y gracias a él ahora se arriesgaba el pacto que hicieron con el Sultán.

Por fortuna, Cleve tenía la mente abierta y sabía que si un Guardián se llevó a su prometida, era para obtener privilegios. De esa forma declaró: _"¡Por el gran Alá y el Profeta! ¡Juró que iré a donde está el traidor, lo derrotaré y recuperaré la mano de mi amada!"_. Todo el mundo se ofreció voluntario y fueron al castillo de Allomere y se prepararon para el asedio. Sin embargo, dos días después de haber iniciado el asedio, recibieron un ultimátum de Allomere: si no levantaban el asedio en 2 días, mataría a Otulissa. De esa forma, se hizo una reunión urgente y se discutió la situación.

Era muy arriesgado atacar en masa la fortaleza, pues era muy fuerte que parecía que si lo intentaban terminarían siendo masacrados. Entonces, Digger se le ocurrió una estrategia que, aunque no era nueva era muy efectiva: se infiltrarían mediante túneles a la fortaleza divididos en dos grupos: uno formado por la Banda, Steve y Cleve para rescatar a Otulissa, y otro formado por Ezylrib, Boron, Mehmed y caballeros árabes y europeos que se encargarían de derribar las murallas.

En la noche todos prepararon los túneles y se prepararon para atacar al día siguiente, sin embargo, Digger tuvo el presentimiento de que algo andaba mal y fue a checar el almacén principal. Cuando llegó allí, vio a 2 hombres que le prendían fuego a los víveres y las armas. Los dos hombres lo vieron y empezaron a huir aunque uno tropezó y Digger lo capturó. El resto del ejército se despertó y mientras apagaban el fuego, Digger llevó al prisionero a la tienda donde se reunían los jefes. Allí lo interrogaron (con algunos golpes claro) y se dieron cuenta de que Allomere logró descubrir sus planes quien, en consecuencia de esto, mandó a un grupo de espías a cortar sus provisiones e incendiarlas. Por fortuna había varios guardias en el lugar de modo que los espías esperaron hasta la noche y ya sabemos que ocurrió. Pero de todos modos, todo el mundo se dio cuenta que era ahora o nunca así que el primer grupo (Soren, Digger, Gylfie, Twilight, Steve y Cleve) se preparó y se desplegó. Dos horas después, el segundo grupo se preparó y salieron a derribar las murallas.

Aquí es donde el clímax empieza: el primer grupo llegó al almacén del castillo de Allomere y empezaron a buscar a Otulissa, aunque el castillo parecía un laberinto. Mientras tanto, el segundo grupo siguió el plan aunque llegó por equivocación al almacén enemigo así que, por consiguiente, Boron decidió prenderle fuego para que sintieran "fuego con fuego"; así se obtuvo una revancha de lo que le hicieron a SU almacén pero se puso mejor: el enemigo, al ver que su almacén se incendiaba y que los muros se derrumbaban (al equivocarse, la mitad de los expedicionarios dieron la vuelta y volvieron a los muros, pura coincidencia:-P) se paralizó de miedo que se rindió, la victoria fue fácil pero faltaba el rescate y cada minuto impacientaba y preocupaba a Boron, cuando todos escucharon la voz de Allomere desde la torre principal de su castillo. Voltearon a ver y lo vieron con Otulissa y la espada desenvainada. Gritó: _"¡Rey Boron, le advertí que retirara sus tropas si no quería ver a su hija muerta! Parece que me habéis vencido, ¡pero esto cobrará la vida de tu hija!"_ Entonces se dispuso a descargar su espada cuando, de repente, un muchacho árabe salió de la nada y empujó a Allomere, después un grupo de muchachos de carácter europeo aparecieron detrás del árabe: Cleve y sus amigos llegaron a tiempo para salvar a Otulissa.

Allomere, sorprendido y asustado, no supo qué hacer entonces Cleve lo retó a un duelo: si Allomere ganaba, se ganaría la mano de Otulissa y de su reino; si ganaba Cleve entonces Allomere sería condenado al exilio permanente de Europa y de Arabia. El duelo se hizo y Cleve, aunque era menos fuerte que Allomere, era más hábil, logró derribar a Allomere desequilibrándolo y aprovechó para quitarle su espada. El duelo había terminado y con ello, la batalla.

Al final, Allomere fue exiliado y Cleve y Otulissa por fin unieron sus vidas ante el altar uniendo de esta forma a Europa y Arabia y terminando con la guerra. Llegó el momento de despedirse y los árabes agradecieron a sus amigos europeos su apoyo al combatir al traidor, en especial a Digger por habérselo ocurrido semejante plan de ataque.

Nuestros héroes regresaron a Europa donde fueron recibidos como grandes salvadores de la paz y regresaron a sus hogares a descansar. Sin embargo, la "Banda Guardiana" no tendría descanso debido a que, como su fama crecía, un reino ubicado en alta mar requerirá su apoyo para pacificar sus aguas de piratas a la vez que esta aventura marcará el inicio de una nueva etapa en la vida de dos amigos…

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

¿Qué tal? ¿Listos para más acción? En ésta aventura dos de nuestros héroes favoritos va a empezar el viaje más hermoso de sus vidas.

¿Quieren saber cuál? ¡Lean y verán!

P.D: El cuento tiene personajes de Rio, película que pertenece a Blue Sky Studios. Como siempre, los personajes pertenecen a Katrhyn Laski.

* * *

La Leyenda de los Caballeros Guardianes.

Capítulo 3. Un amor tempestuoso.

Después de haber terminado la guerra contra los árabes en la unión de los reinos europeos y arábigos, nuestros héroes de la "Banda Guardiana" regresaron a casa dispuestos a resolver sus asuntos interiores y, por fin, descansar de tantas aventuras; a pesar de ello, un mensaje urgente simbolizará el inicio de un nuevo viaje, no solo a través de un nuevo reino sino también en la vida de dos individuos que hemos estado viendo en cada aventura.

Después de regresar a Europa, Soren, Gylfie, Digger, Twilight y Eglantine se decidieron a descansar un rato en la casa del Papa antes de regresar a sus castillos y hogares respectivamente. Sin embargo, por la tarde un criado avisó al Papa que llegó una carta con sello real y que iba dirigida a nuestros héroes. Soren se dispuso a leerla y esto es lo que contenía:

" _Estimado Papa Gregorio II:_

 _Mediante la presente carta me presento como el Rey de la Luna Eduardo III, dirigente del reino marino Tempestuaria, también conocido como el Reino de las Islas Tempestuosas, y le informo la siguiente situación: nuestro reino se encuentra en grave peligro por nuestro enemigo, el Rey de los Piratas, el Capitán Barbanegra quien tiene todo un ejército de piratas sangrientos y despiadados. Ya han devastado nuestros puertos varias veces en la historia de nuestro reino pero nunca nos habían declarado antes una guerra. Hemos oído hablar sobre las hazañas de la "Banda Guardiana" y por ello requerimos el apoyo personal de esta, serán bien alojados, conocerán las maravillas de cada isla, y lo más importante, descubrirán que la isla será mágica._

 _Atentamente: El Rey de la Luna Eduardo III."_

La banda estaba muy cansada para otra aventura pero, como siempre, las mujeres tienen que ser las más curiosas de modo que Gylfie y Eglantine "persuadieron" a sus amigos a ir a las Islas Tempestuosas para ayudar a los isleños. Sin embargo, Soren envió a Eglantine a su castillo para que pueda mantener el orden allí por un rato pues estuvieron mucho tiempo ausentes que necesita volver a tomar el mando allí aunque no sea directamente.

3 días después, el Papa bendijo a los héroes y se hicieron a la mar rumbo a las Islas Tempestuosas. Al llegar allí, vieron lo colorida que era la isla-capital que Twilight comentó: "Sería una pena que no hiciera un poema de esta isla, la misma es el poema."

Al desembarcar, fueron recibidos por una oleada de entusiasmo de parte de los isleños natales y conocieron inmediatamente a la realeza del lugar:

Eduardo III: el monarca de las Islas Tempestuosas, conocido por todos como el "Rey de la Luna" y también por su sabiduría, generosidad, respeto, educación y costumbre de dar toces coloridos a su capital.

Blu Tito Gonzales: el príncipe heredero del trono. Anteriormente era un plebeyo bien conocido por el pueblo como un muchacho buena onda. Sin embargo, fue huérfano y tenía el gran sueño de conocer a la princesa Perla, para algún día vivir entre la nobleza. Un día, vio como unos piratas secuestraban a la princesa para llevársela al capitán Barbanegra y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se infiltró en la nave para rescatarla. Lo descubrieron y lo metieron en la misma celda que ella, pero fue astuto y logró quitarse las cadenas y, junto a Perla, escaparon del barco. En su viaje de vuelta a la capital, ambos conocieron a muchos amigos a la vez que se conocían mejor y empezaron a enamorarse. Después la aventura terminó con Perla y Blu uniendo sus vidas y ahora gozan de tres hijos. Es un muchacho muy amable, algo tímido pero muy aventurero y audaz.

Perla "la Princesa de las Estrellas": la princesa del reino. Es una muchacha algo rebelde, refinada, y deseosa de saber cómo sería ser plebeyo (obviamente lo contrario de Blu). Un día, fue secuestrada por piratas para ser llevada al capitán Barbanegra y convertirla en su esposa. Pero fue rescatada por Blu (aunque forzosamente tuvieron que nadar en el mar). Al principio no le cayó nada bien que un "sencillo y cualquiera" muchacho la rescatara. Pero en su aventura descubrió que este muchacho era el elegido según su corazón y se enamoró. Al final se casaron y tuvieron tres hijos. Debido a la experiencia y a lo que le dijo Blu, es reconocida como una princesa muy generosa, dulce y amable entre los plebeyos.

Carla Gunderson: la hija mayor de la pareja, es divertida, musical, danzarina pero algo rebelde. Le encanta la música, bailar y cantar y es algo divertida, heredó la característica rebelde de su madre pues le gusta salir del palacio a pesar del desdén que causa a su padre y a su abuelo, aunque al primero le gusta que Carla experimente lo que fue un día él.

Bia Gunderson: la hija media y la más inteligente. Es una niña hermosa, con buen cuerpo y es muy tranquila como su padre. Le encanta explorar y descubrir nuevas cosas y la mayor parte de los niños están enamorados de ella.

Tiago Gunderson: el hijo menor y único varón de la pareja. Es muy travieso, le encantan los deportes, las bromas y la popularidad. De grande quiere ser un aventurero y campeón como su padre. Aunque sus bromas son algo pesadas, siempre trae alegría a la familia.

Mimi: la hermana mayor de Eduardo y la tía de la familia. Es algo panzona pero goza de buena salud, aparte de que tiene varios consejos y trucos guardados bajo la manga. Es muy graciosa y divertida y dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera.

Roberto: También conocido como "la cara brillante de la Luna" y se merece el sobrenombre. ¡Está tan bello que hasta la mujer más terca e independiente (como Perla) se entregaría hacia él cuando quiera! Es romántico, amable, atlético, con mucha sangre fría y valiente. Eduardo lo nombró comandante a cargo de las operaciones con los piratas. Eduardo tenía planeado casar a Roberto con Perla, pero como Blu le robó el corazón, no tuvo más que reconfortarse al deseo de su hija. Sin embargo, Blu y Roberto se hicieron buenos amigos después de la boda, y si Blu debe agradecerle sus consejos en la planeación de ataques, será encontrándole la pareja perfecta para Roberto.

Rafael: El alcalde del pueblo de "Costa Cuchilla" y el mejor amigo de Blu. Es un hombre maduro y sabio, conoce mucho sobre el amor y es un carnal al que le encanta ayudar a parejas. Está casado y tiene 17 hijos (más 1 en camino) y goza de popularidad.

Eva: Es la esposa de Rafael y es algo celosa y rencorosa de su marido. Sin embargo, es una buena mujer y está feliz con su vida.

Nico: Es el patrón de un circo muy famoso llamado "Cirque du Mear". Consiste en un circo que es famoso por no solo hacer grandes trucos y tener buenos bailarines y bailarinas, sino que también por hacer muchos de sus actos en el AGUA. Es soltero, pero buena onda, flaco, con pelo rubio, y algo corto. Conoció a Blu y a Perla en su aventura y los ayudó a volver a la Ciudad Lunar (la capital) en su circo.

Pedro: Es el socio y mejor amigo de Nico. Es muy orgulloso, redondo, y también soltero. Es un muchacho al que también le encanta la música y que es apasionado por el deporte.

Al conocerse todos los que acabamos por nombrar con nuestros héroes, se inició en el lugar el festival que hicieron en honor a su llegada. Nuestros amigos vieron como los isleños tenían un gran don en la música, el canto, las leyendas y el teatro que "…hasta Twilight viviría aquí de modo que me liberaría del laúd…". De parte de Digger claro. XD

Después, nuestros amigos fueron al palacio a relajarse de la fiesta y a la vez a hablar de sus aventuras. Al final, Soren terminó contando sobre cuando fueron a Noruega con los vikingos, y a Arabia a ofrecer la paz entre los árabes y europeos. Después Blu les contó sobre su aventura con Perla, y de cómo se conocieron y se enamoraron en el camino de vuelta. Gylfie, al escuchar esto, sintió como si un vacío en su corazón se apareciera de la nada y le hizo recordar algo: justo cuando entró a la Orden se prometió tres cosas:

Ser recordada y honorada como la mujer más valiente, audaz, compasiva, y divertida de toda Europa.

Ayudar en lo que se pueda a cualquier alma que requiera ayuda en su vida, especialmente sus padres (acuérdense que eran una familia exiliada y que al principio era pobre pero después mejoró la situación gracias al esfuerzo de su padre).

Y, por último, (la más especial) conseguir el amor de su vida y sentir las llamas, calor y pasión del amor con una familia.

Ella recordó que ya llevaba 2 de sus promesas (pues era famosa y generosa) pero aún le faltaba saber quién sería su media naranja. Ya había probado con varios hombres pero ninguno fue el adecuado, aparte, ya había visto a Steve, Digger y Twilight comportarse con mujeres pero digamos que no estaban adaptados aún a ellas y aparte Soren…un momento…Soren…ella lo ha visto pero ignoró por completo su conducta, vio como en el festival danzó con una chava isleña para darle una noche feliz y aparte se comportó respetuosamente con ella y de repente…se vio a ella en lugar de la chava. Tal vez Soren es el indicado pero… ¿El también sentía lo mismo por ella?

En ese momento no sabía que Soren…la estaba mirando secretamente. Él también sentía algo por ella pues cuando bailaba con la chava, ocurrió algo sorprendente. Estaba él dándole vueltas en cierto momento cuando vio de repente que en vez de la cara de la chava era la de… ¿Gylfie? Parpadeó por un rato pero luego vio que solo fue una ilusión pero ¿significaba algo? Nosotros conocemos una respuesta y él pensó en otra pero junto a ella y son sencillas: amor y magia. La aventura iba a ser realmente "mágica".

Desgraciadamente, no empezó como lo esperaríamos. Al día siguiente un barco todo desquebrajado y roto llegó al puerto. Era europeo y de la clase aristócrata, y llevaba a bordo... ¡a Eglantine! Soren, sorprendido, le preguntó que ocurrió y porque venía en ese barco. Eglantine dijo que venía por orden de Boron ya que ocurrieron unos trágicos sucesos.

¿Se acuerdan de Kludd? Pues ha muerto junto a su esposa Nyra en una revuelta causada por un conde llamado Heiyungel. La revuelta tuvo éxito debido a que todo el mundo estaba HARTO de los maltratos de Kludd así que decidieron terminar con él de una vez por todas, de modo que le prendieron fuego a todo su castillo y masacraron a todos aquellos que escapaban del lugar. Heiyungel fue declarado el nuevo Lord TEMPORAL del castillo pues a pesar de ser el héroe de la rebelión, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo en que Eglantine sería la sucesora ya que Soren ya tenía sus propias propiedades. Pero Heiyungel quería aparte de terminar el período de Kludd, poder así que iría por "la recompensa de desafiar a alguien temido de parte de alguien apreciado." Debido a que oyó que Eglantine volvía para establecer el orden, Heiyungel planeó secuestrarla para pedirle a Soren su poder a cambio de su libertad, pero fue descubierto por una mujer anciana y viuda llamada Miss Plithiver. Plithiver había sido anteriormente la nodriza de Soren y Eglantine de modo que tenía afecto por ellos así que junto a su hijo Pathon, que era soldado, salió del castillo para avisar a Eglantine del peligro. De esa forma Eglantine le pidió ayuda a la Orden para proteger el castillo que Soren reinaba. Boron aceptó y tuvo suerte de partir inmediatamente al lugar pues al llegar ya se encontraba bajo asedio. Los atacantes, al ver a la Orden, huyeron pero Boron pensó que sería más seguro si Eglantine se alejara y fuera con su hermano a las Islas Tempestuosas. Con respecto al barco, Heiyungel hizo un pacto con Barbanegra: la mitad de las riquezas de Soren a cambio de que capturara a Eglantine; por fortuna logró escapar.

Soren estaba en estado de shock, no podía creer en todo lo anterior que ocurrió en su ausencia. Sentía como la tristeza, el odio, la venganza y la ira se apoderaban de él pero sin embargo no se dejó controlar por ello. Le pidió a Eduardo que reuniera a todos los súbditos de la Ciudad Lunar. Después, pronunció un discurso que a todos inspiró: "Hoy es un día oscuro para mí y para los caballeros que me acompañan, isleños. Pues ha de saberse que mi hermano, Kludd, ha muerto en una revuelta causada por un conde llamado Heiyungel. Cierto es que mi hermano no fue un gran Lord, ¡pero ello no da razón para aniquilarlo sin piedad! ¡Y más infame es dar caza a una alma inocente que tiene derecho a recibir la herencia prometida! ¡Queridos isleños, este dolor me bate en mi corazón, me dice que debo vengarme, pero sé que no debo hacerlo; me dice que los mate, pero sé que no es lo correcto; me dice que debo descargar mi odio en ellos pero mi honor me lo impide! ¡Eso ocurre porque sé que hay otro camino para terminar con esto sin causar más tragedias y eso es, mostrando mi amor a ellos! Debo ir allá a calmarlos y hacerlos reflexionar pero no podremos mientras los piratas merodeen las costas, ¡por eso os pido que me ayudéis a detener a estos criminales, traerlos ante la justicia y aclarar el camino a la paz!" Todo el mundo se puso en pie de lucha y a partir de ello se empezó la campaña contra la piratería (no de películas, LOL).

Sin embargo, en la noche Soren, aunque la cama era muy cómoda, estaba traumado, ¿qué debía hacer? No podía dormir, pensar que su hermana estaba siendo perseguida, su hermano muerto, y un conde con el objetivo de quitarle su poder legítimo lo dejaba realmente triste. ¡Ay, lo mucho que le costó ganarse el honor de ser un Caballero respetable, piadoso y amigable! De repente escucho que su puerta se abrió y vio entrar a Eglantine y a Gylfie. Gylfie le explicó que Eglantine tenía mucho miedo y que quería dormir con él. Soren no tenía por qué oponerse de modo que la dejo dormir en su cama. Gylfie iba a abandonar la habitación cuando Eglantine la detuvo diciendo: "¡No te vayas, tu eres la única amiga en quien confío que puede protegerme de esos piratas!" De ese modo los tres se quedaron en la cama de la habitación. Al rato Eglantine se durmió y Gylfie estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando vio a Soren levantarse y sentarse en una silla que estaba cerca de la cama. Él estaba viendo algo y cuando Gylfie se paró y se acercó, lo alcanzó a ver: era una mini-pintura del tamaño de una foto actual (no existían las fotografías en aquel entonces) de Soren cuando era un niño. Soren le contó que era el objeto más apreciado que tenía, cada vez que lo miraba pensaba en aquellos viejos tiempos en las que solo era un pequeño niño: inocente, activo, y muy juguetón. En aquellos tiempos pensaba que los adultos ya tenían el mundo listo para él y los demás niños, ahora resulta que nada es lo que parece ser pero siempre que ve la imagen, piensa en cómo el mundo puede llegar a ser si todos cooperaran para hacerlo mejor. Gylfie entonces le dijo que entendía lo que sentía, pues cuando ella era aún princesa, admiraba mucho a su tío, el rey Marius, debido a su comprensividad y generosidad aparte de que lo trataba como su segundo padre. Pero Marius murió en una campaña que se dio en el reino y Gylfie sintió que una parte importante de su vida se marchó. Su padre fue coronado el nuevo rey pero entonces ocurrió la "Emboscada del Apocalipsis" y el reino cayó. Solo ella y su padre y su madre sobrevivieron. Después de esto, Gylfie le dijo a Soren: "Tú tienes, como yo, toda una vida por delante; yo la usaré para arreglar mi antiguo reino, úsalo para arreglar tu honor." En eso le dio un beso en el cachete y se acostó. Soren se sonrojó y pensó: _Realmente esta aventura es mágica._ Y se fue a dormir con Gylfie y su hermana.

Al día siguiente, la "Banda Guardiana" recibió una inesperada sorpresa: debido a las tragedias que Soren sufrió, Eduardo llegó a un acuerdo con Barbanegra para dar una tregua de una semana con tal de que nuestro héroe disfrute de las maravillas del reino. En resumen, les daban vacaciones.

De ese modo, nuestros amigos europeos salieron a disfrutar el paisaje y las celebridades junto a la familia real. Primero fueron a ver el famoso teatro "Estrella Polar" que se caracterizaba por dar muy buenas funciones de todo tipo de obra: humor, trágico, comedia, terror, suspenso, etc. Aquí Digger participó en una obra de tragicomedia llamada "El Auge del Muerto" que trata sobre un hombre que lamenta la muerte de su esposa y le pide a la Luna que le dé la oportunidad de verla otra vez. La Luna lo escucha y una neblina rodea al hombre que se desmaya. Y al despertar, el hombre se halló con su esposa muerta al frente, pero salvo el detalle de que NO estaban en la Tierra sino en la Tierra de los Muertos. Sin embargo, su estancia allí es muy agradable y le da oportunidad de ver a sus parientes ya muertos. Sin embargo, debe marcharse pues si no lo hacía, una catástrofe ocurriría entre su mundo y la de los muertos que traería graves consecuencias. Al final logra regresar y hacer un pacto entre su mundo y el de los muertos: el día de la Luna llena en el octavo mes del calendario Lunar se llevaría a cabo la visita de los muertos con sus seres queridos, de allí el término del "Día de los Muertos Lunares" (no confundir con el origen del Día de Muertos mexicano, esto es solo una invención). Digger hizo el papel del hermano menor del hombre aventurero que había muerto debido a un accidente y lo hizo muy bien que hasta Digger pensó si debió haber nacido como actor. Después del teatro fueron a cenar a un restaurante llamado "La Sal de Luna". Ahorita estoy seguro de que andan pensando que todos los lugares son nombrados según la astronomía del lugar, ¿me equivoco? Bueno, digamos que en cierto sentido tienen razón. Pero ahorita concentrémonos en el lugar que tenía la especialidad de dar la mejor puesta de Sol al atardecer. Soren salió a darse un paseo por la playa cerca del restaurante y se detuvo al ver a Gylfie sentada sola en la playa. Ella lo vio y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Allí juntos vieron la puesta de Sol; fue hermoso: el agua era muy cristalina, se veía el brillo de muchas rocas bien pulidas por la sal del mar y al final, cuando el astro del día se ocultó, el firmamento mostró su belleza en el gran reino del cielo. En eso, Soren preguntó a Gylfie sobre sus padres, ella le contestó que su padre se llamaba Gyndolf y que su madre se llamaba Rochelle. Ambos eran grandes nobles, y también unos buenos padres. Cuando fueron exiliados, Gylfie y su familia se encontraron sumergidos en pobreza. Sin embargo, su padre no se rindió y se dedicó a coger cualquier trabajo honrado que le dieran. Un día el alcalde del pueblo donde residían se enfermó gravemente y nadie podía curarlo, pero Gyndolf inventó una cura para su enfermedad y de esa forma, el alcalde lo recompensó dándole el puesto de médico personal. De esa forma salieron de la pobreza y pudieron mejorar su vida. Gylfie dijo que a sus padres les costaban tranquilizarla pues le encantaba ser aventurera y andar al aire libre. Por eso, cuando Gylfie se inscribió a la Orden de los Caballeros Guardianes, ellos la apoyaron dándole lo suficiente para que entre. Después de esto, Gylfie le preguntó a Soren sobre sus padres. Soren respondió tristemente que ambos ya estaban muertos, pero que aún recordaba muy bien cómo eran: su madre, Marella, era bellísima, había sido una de los descendientes directos del emperador Carlomagno de modo que heredó de él su afición a la educación (cosa muy rara en esos tiempos y más para las mujeres). Fue raptada de su hogar debido a un Lord malvado llamado Löuver Defëance, quien tenía fama de odiar a la familia del Sacro Emperador Romano (así era conocido Carlomagno) y de siempre desafiar la autoridad de otros. Sin embargo, el padre de Soren, Noctus, que era un antiguo caballero leal a la autoridad del emperador, rescató a Marella del malvado Löuver y la llevó de regreso a sus propiedades. A pesar de ello, Noctus se quedó con Marella porque sabía que Löuver no se dejaría vencer tan fácil y, efectivamente, así fue. 2 semanas después, Löuver volvió a por Marella, asediando su reino, pero Noctus lo defendió con éxito y al final, encarceló a Löuver. El pobre Löuver terminó siendo ahorcado por orden del Papa, ya que consideró que Noctus no tendría tanto valor como para ejecutarlo, pero un dicho dice: "el verdadero valor no consiste cuando matas a alguien, sino cuando lo perdonas". Después de aquella aventura, Noctus y Marella se casaron y de la unión nacieron Soren, Kludd y Eglantine.

Soren le hubiera seguido al relato de no ser por la campanada del restaurante anunciando que iban a cerrar. De modo que ambos se marcharon con sus amigos al castillo. Al día siguiente, nuestros amigos fueron a pasear al pueblo para conocer mejor los lugares. Gylfie vio que el lugar se especificaba mucho en la elaboración de joyería (cosa perfecta para una mujer), en la educación (recuerden: era raro que en los pueblos hubiera escuelas) y, lo más característico, su canto. Los Tempestianos (así se llamaban) eran unos maestros del canto. Según Bia, el don procedió de una leyenda que cuenta que un joven apuesto llamado Condor salió un día a la bahía y una sirena llamada Sofía lo vio y se enamoró de él. Sin embargo su padre, el Rey Poseidón, no le caía bien como yerno así que lo sometió a prueba. Condor las fue superando uno por uno ya que demostraría que era digno de ser esposo de Sofía. El último duelo fue de canto y aquí fue cuando las dificultades empezaron pues Condor no tenía buena voz. A pesar de ello, se mantuvo calmado y por la noche salió al mar a meditar. Entonces Sofía apareció y le dio una caracola diciéndole que mientras la tenga puesta sus antepasados lo ayudarían. Así fue y al final Condor venció a Poseidón, él dio con gusto en matrimonio a su hija y la generación que siguió heredó el don del canto. La Banda terminó sorprendida de la leyenda y más cuando fueron invitados a cantar una pequeña rola. Soren se puso nervioso pues jamás había cantado antes y temía ponerse en ridículo. Sin embargo, Gylfie lo animó a aceptar la invitación diciéndole que cuando se canta no se canta con la mente sino con el sentimiento. Cuando a Soren le tocó el turno, él canto la de Captivated por Shawn McDonald (canción real). A todo el mundo le encantó la forma en que canto Soren que hasta le dijeron que debería encontrar a alguien con una voz parecida; se pasaron de proféticos porque después le tocó a Gylfie cantar y parecía que tenía una voz como de los ángeles. Al terminar de cantar alguien dijo en voz alta: "¡Usted y Soren formarían una buena pareja!" Debido a ello Gylfie y Soren se sonrojaron y no sabían que responder hasta que Gylfie se desmayó. (¡Qué descortés el tipo!)

Cuando Gylfie despertó, ya todo el mundo se había ido a dormir pero ella no podía debido a lo que dijo el tipo: 'Usted y Soren formarían una buena pareja' Esa frase resultó ser…bueno ya sabemos cómo.

Los últimos días los pasaron sin novedades aunque para todo el mundo ya le empezaba a parecer obvio el romance entre nuestra pareja favorita. Sin embargo las vacaciones terminaron y de esa forma empezaron los planes para la guerra. Soren sabía que debían terminarla de la manera más rápida posible pues de lo contrario Heiyungel, en vez de ir por Eglantine atacaría su castillo o lo sobornaría para que lo declaren gobernante. Consciente de ello, Blu sugirió un plan que parecía muy eficaz aunque también peligroso y suicida: ir directo a la boca del lobo para poder causar cizaña (problemas) entre ellos. En otras palabras, Blu, Soren y Roberto irían a la Isla de la Calavera (la capital de los piratas) a espiar pero con un diferente detalle a los espionajes comunes: irían disfrazados y tratarían de sembrar confusión con cualquier idea que se les ocurriera. Salieron al día siguiente en un pequeño bote pesquero y pronto divisaron la Isla de la Calavera. Era de noche y decidieron irse a dormir cuando de repente vieron que en el camarote se habían subido dos polizontes: Perla y Gylfie. Los muchachos estaban sorprendidos pero a la vez molestos de esto y preguntaron las razones de su intrusión. Perla contestó que andaba por el puerto momentos antes de que el bote zarpara cuando vio a Gylfie disfrazada de mujer plebeya, la persiguió y vio que se metió en el bote y la siguió. "Traté de convencerla de salir del bote y dejarlos a ustedes solos pero justo cuando íbamos a salir, ustedes llegaron e hicieron zarpar el bote de modo que al final nos quedamos." Luego le preguntaron a Gylfie por qué se subió y ella contestó: "Porque le prometí a Eglantine protegerla de los piratas y si de esta forma puedo hacerlo, lo haré. A parte, es porque me preocupa que salgas mal de esto Soren pues también le prometí a ella protegerte." ¡Ay, lo lejos que puede llegar el amor! Bueno, lo cierto es que lo hecho está hecho de modo que no quedó otra más que seguir adelante con el plan.

Aunque en realidad no tenían un plan pues aún no sabían que hacer para sembrar confusión entre los piratas, cuando de repente Blu tuvo una LOCA idea: sembrar una plaga en la isla. A todo el mundo le pareció una buena idea aunque el problema era saber cómo causarla y a la vez controlarla y también que debían usar. En eso estaban cuando Perla y Gylfie sintieron algo moverse debajo de ellas y vieron que era… ¡una RATA! ¡KYYYYAAAAAA! (Así gritan las mujeres.)

Y así fue como sacaron el resto del plan: usarían la rata para que esparciera sus pulgas mientras estaba untado lleno de queso de modo que terminara atrayendo más roedores y de esa forma se expandirían los piojos y con ello, darían lugar a la plaga. Roberto estimó que este tipo de ataque tardaría un día en desarrollarse antes de que surtiera en su mayor efecto de modo que al llegar allá debían hacer algo para entretenerse. Al día siguiente, una tormenta sorprendió a la barca de nuestros amigos que lucharon en vano por mantener el curso y los mandó a una isla vecina que estaba cerca de la de los piratas. Para nuestros héroes la isla era desconocida pero para nosotros es la actual Malta ubicada en el Mar Mediterráneo. Como la isla se encontraba en mitad de la nada, estaba algo deshabitada a excepción de algunos animales y aves exóticas; para nuestros amigos la isla era como el Paraíso: calmado, pacífico, hermoso y abundante. Decidieron pasar una tarde allí antes de ir a la isla de los piratas. Durante esa tarde, Gylfie decidió ir a explorar una pradera ubicada cerca de la playa y relajarse un rato allí. Al llegar vio a Soren ocupado en algo, parecía que… ¿estaba dentro de un lago? Gylfie pensó rápidamente que Soren estaría desnudo (no había trajes de baño en esos tiempos) así que se dispuso a marcharse aunque no pudo, Soren la había visto y la estaba invitando a nadar. Ella se sonrojó y dijo tartamudeando: "Es que yo…y-yo… ¡No sé nadar! ¡Eso! ¡No sé nadar, Soren!" Algunos dirían que es una excusa pero en realidad tenía razón, Gylfie no sabía nadar pues no había lagos ni playas cerca de donde vivía. En cambio Soren había crecido cerca de un lago ubicado al lado de su castillo y, como los fines de semana hacía ejercicio junto a su padre y a su hermano, era un gran nadador. Gylfie pensó que con eso bastaría pero parece que solo lo empeoró porque Soren dijo: "¡No te preocupes, te puedo enseñar! ¡Por cierto, NO estoy desnudo!" *facepalm* Como si eso aliviara los nervios de Gylfie. De todos modos, Gylfie aceptó pero con la condición de que Soren no la intimidara. Aquí es cuando debes usar tu mente de la mejor forma para imaginarte como son nuestros héroes. ¿Listo? Allá vamos: mientras Gylfie se desvestía cerca de unos matorrales, Soren se andaba maldice y maldice por lo que dijo anteriormente, ¿cómo podría ser que sacara algo pervertido de la nada? Algo le pasaba a él cuando ella estaba cerca pues su cuerpo y su mente le comienzan a fallarles. ¡Zonzo, zonzo, zonzo, zonzo! De repente escuchó a Gylfie diciendo: "¿Eh…Soren…me ayudas?" Soren se volteó entonces diciendo: "Ah, perdón Gylfie, es que…yo…estaba…" Si se preguntan porque se quedó sin palabras es porque lo que vio fue una de las criaturas más bellas que haya visto. Allí estaba Gylfie, sin su armadura, junto con una especie de vestimenta que servía de ropa interior, con un gran cuerpo, un toque muy natural, y para colmarlo, salía bañada por los rayos del sol del ocaso. Sencillamente hermosa.

Si ya se te salió sangre por la nariz (reacción natural cuando alguien ve algo muy sexy) trata de contenerlo porque aún falta Soren. Gylfie, al verlo, se ruborizó: tenía un cuerpo bien fornido, brazos fuertes, un pecho bien forjado y junto a su cara, era una combinación perfecta. Uy, ambos sí que se merecían a ellos mismos, esto se pone "mágico". Bueno, sigamos con lo de aprender a nadar. Al entrar al lago, Gylfie empezó a tener miedo, pero Soren la animó diciendo: "No temas, pues de esa forma el agua se hará tu enemiga. Tienes que tener valor y dejar que la corriente te lleve, de esa forma te harás su amiga." Gylfie se calmó y dejó que la corriente la llevase poco a poco; de repente se dio cuenta de que en vez de sentir que se hundía, se sentía más ligera por cada momento que pasaba y decidió probar con realizar un movimiento para impulsarse hacia abajo. Lo hizo pero volvió a emerger y trato de nuevo solo que con más fuerza y esta vez pasó un rato abajo hasta que salió a tomar aire. Gylfie estaba alocada de alegría, ¡había aprendido a nadar! "¡Soren, mira! ¡Ya sé nadar, ya puedo…! ¿Soren?" Se había volteado y vio que Soren no estaba en la orilla, se empezó a preocupar por él cuando de repente… ¡Boo! "¡AH!... ¡Soren!" El muy villano se había sumergido y sorprendió a Gylfie por la espalda. "Perdón, pero hace tiempo que quería verte asustada ya que siempre estábamos haciéndonos los valientes, ¡JAJAJA!" Gylfie le respondió con un chapotazo de agua a su cara y así se pusieron en una guerra en el agua, riendo y divirtiéndose hasta que el Sol se ocultó. Regresaron al lugar donde anclaron el bote y al llegar vieron a Blu, Perla y Roberto con cara preocupada. Les preguntaron qué fue lo que pasó y como respuesta le mostraron la jaula del ratón infectado…vacío. De seguro el ratón se cayó al mar de modo que su plan se fue directo al traste. Sin embargo, Blu dijo que él ya había diseñado un plan en la que fingirían ser pasajeros infectados (como zombies) solo que lo más probable sería que en lugar de que la gente se aleje de ellos sería que les destrozaran las cabezas así que era de vida o muerte lo que ocurriría. En eso Roberto sintió curiosidad por Soren y Gylfie y les preguntó que hicieron durante toda la tarde. Soren y Gylfie contestaron tartamudeando que pasaron la tarde "platicando" en el lago, pensando que de esa forma sus amigos no se interesarían en lo ocurrido. Sin embargo eso confirmo las sospechas de Roberto quien llamó a Perla y a Blu para hablar en privado. Una vez alejados de sus amigos, los tres Tempestianos empezaron a charlar: (R: Roberto; B: Blu; P: Perla)

P y B:-¿Para qué nos reuniste?-

R:-¿No ven? Es obvio que Soren y Gylfie estuvieron haciendo algo más que 'platicar'. ¡Son como ustedes!-

P y B (sorprendidos):-O sea que ellos…

R:-Sí, ambos están enamorados de ellos mismos. Lo sé por sus ojos y porque regresaron mojados.

B:-Sí, eso también note. Saben, creo que sería bueno ayudarlos un poco ¿no?, podríamos poner en práctica algunos consejos que Rafael me dio para 'acelerar' el romance.

P:-Si te estas refiriendo a hacer 'eso', más vale que te aguantes el golpe que te voy a dar por pervertido.

B (espantado y echándose para atrás):-¡No, no! Me refería a darles un 'ambiente' romántico, eso les aceleraría su amor.

P (tranquila):-Ah, pues explícate mejor. No suena nada mal, el asunto es saber qué tipo de… ¡lo tengo!

Después de explicar el plan, los tres amigos regresaron al campamento y Roberto les dijo a sus amigos:

R: "Oye Soren, sabes en el festival que hicimos en honor de tu banda bailaste bien."

S: "Gracias Roberto, la verdad es que he estado practicando mucho." R: "Sin embargo, siento que a pesar de ello, YO tengo mejor estilo que tú."

S: "¿Cómo? ¿Me estás retando a un duelo de baile?"

R: "Exactamente, veamos quien baila mejor."

De esa forma el duelo empezó y al final terminó empatado debido a que ambos bailaron muy bien (hasta Soren sacó el Kazotzky Kick de Team Fortress 2 {no me pertenece el juego, le pertenece a Valve}; aquí está el link: watch?v=QDCPKBF7a1Q). Esta vez, Perla (siguiendo el plan) le dijo a Gylfie:

P:-Vaya, ambos bailan bien ¿no?-

G:-Sí, es impresionante lo mucho que han aguantado.-

P:-Sí pero creo que sería más interesante si bailáramos todos. ¡Anda, hagamos un vals, a bailar!-

Y de esa forma todos se pusieron a bailar cerca de la fogata que prendieron bajo la luz celestial del firmamento. En el baile, Soren y Gylfie estuvieron más cercanos que nunca (literal y metafóricamente) y la pasaron súper bien. Al final todo el mundo se cansó y se rindió ante el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, nuestros héroes zarparon rumbo a la Isla de la Calavera y se prepararon para desembarcar disfrazados pero al llegar al puerto Perla pronto dijo: "Es extraño, no veo navíos con la bandera negra, ¿a dónde fueron los piratas?" Al desembarcar vieron, efectivamente, que todos los barcos (a excepción de algunos desquebrajados) habían desaparecido del lugar, y si eso no bastaba también se dieron cuenta que tanto las instalaciones en el puerto como el pueblo cercano a ello estaban deshabitados. En resumen, la capital estaba abandonada. Nuestros amigos se preguntaban qué fue lo que ocurrió cuando vieron algo que les dio la explicación: la rata infectada. Lo que pudieron deducir fue que la rata se agarró a algún trozo u objeto de la barca y que pudo llegar a la isla, con ello desplegando la enfermedad. Sin perder tiempo, se dirigieron al castillo donde habitaba Barbanegra para buscar algo de valor y lo encontraron: en su escritorio estaba un mapa con planes de guerra que explicaba con detalle el primer ataque de los piratas; éstos irían por el frente del puerto y formarían una media luna para bloquearlo. El ataque se realizaría en 3 días así que nuestros héroes rápidamente se reabastecieron y zarparon a máxima velocidad de regreso a la capital. Tuvieron suerte y llegaron sin problemas a casa y a tiempo de preparar un plan de batalla.

Roberto sugirió que justo el día del ataque zarparan los barcos de batalla de los puertos y los ocultaran hasta que ocurriera el bloqueo con tal de rodear a los piratas por detrás y bombardearlos con la artillería costera. Sin embargo Eduardo argumentaba que si lo hacían de aquella forma las costas serían vulnerables a un asalto terrestre de modo que lo principal era derrotar a los piratas en el mar. Allí fue cuando Blu recordó algo importante. Les contó a sus amigos que cuando aún era un plebeyo antes de conocer a Perla estaba trabajando en una especie de embarcación especial que podía ir BAJO el agua sin hundirse; tenía planeado salir de la isla a por aventuras en Europa pero sin poner en riesgo la identidad de su isla, pero su aventura con Perla lo modificó y decidió guardar la nave pues era su mayor tesoro.

Blu organizó una idea en la que usarían el "sumergible" (no submarino porque necesitaba estar cerca de la superficie para obtener oxígeno) para sorprender al enemigo por su retaguardia y atacar la nave maestra (líder). Se preparó una expedición para traer el sumergible al puerto y prepararlo. Al llegar la población se impresionó del aparato. Era algo grande para solo llevar un solo hombre (Blu planeaba también hacerlo una especie de camarote), tenía una especie de máquina que aprovechaba el oleaje de la marea para que funcionara como motor e impulsara al sumergible mediante una hélice, aparte poseía unos tubitos que sobresalían del techo para tomar aire si se sumergía a poca profundidad así como un periscopio. Definitivamente Blu había sido un genio al crear y diseñar este aparato, ahora solo quedaba ver como luciría con el equipo militar. Lo que hicieron fue quitar algunos aparatos civiles para aligerar el peso y ponerle cañones (de los viejos), munición, espadas, arcos, armadura para el exterior, y una innovación militar conocida actualmente como 'torpedos'.

Una vez hecho los preparativos, nuestros héroes se desplegaron y mandaron a "botar" (echar al agua) el submarino: funcionó y dentro de poco estuvieron bajo el agua del puerto. Después de un rato, Blu vio por el periscopio a la flota enemiga de modo que accionaron el motor y se movieron al barco "La Muerte Sangrienta" que era la capitana. Esperando a que pasara el resto, nuestros héroes escuchaban las catapultas, cañones, gritos, golpes de espada y arcos e incluso algunas pistolas primitivas. El campo de batalla estaba alcanzando su punto crítico cuando finalmente Blu dio la orden: "¡Ahora! ¡Emerjan el submarino!" Al emerger, el submarino se ubicaba detrás de "la Muerte Sangrienta" de modo que le iban a hacer un "Surprise, mother f*cker". Blu viró el submarino a babor (izquierda) y mando a abrir fuego. Barbanegra estaba a punto de mandar a asaltar el puerto cuando escuchó cañonazos y lo siguiente que vio fue la popa de su barco todo ametrallado. Sorprendidos por el repentino cañoneo, los marinos sufrieron pánico creyendo que quien los había atacado era el mismísimo Condor quien venía a castigarlos por atacar su creación, de modo que empezaron a virar para salvar sus vidas. Lo malo para Barbanegra es que el resto de los piratas malinterpretó la maniobra y siguieron a su capitana, justamente dando un blanco perfecto para los torpedos. Twilight se encargó de los disparos y vaya que dio en la diana. Cada y uno de los barcos piratas terminó hundido con algunos de sus tripulaciones mientras otros de milagro sobrevivieron. Solo quedaba la "Muerte Sangrienta" y ese debía ser de forma tradicional. Roberto gritó desde su capitana, "Cáncer": -¡Ahora marinos, démosles una muestra de que somos descendientes del propio Poseidón, rey de los mares!- De esa forma, todas las naves tempestuarias, incluyendo al submarino, se lanzaron al asalto de la "Muerte Sangrienta". Al final, Barbanegra terminó derrotado por Blu y todo el mundo lo quería mandar a ahorcar. Pero Blu le dijo a los súbditos que ya era suficiente pues así fue como ajusticiaron a Kludd y ya vieron lo mucho que Soren sufrió. De esa forma la gente se apaciguó y decidieron que solo condenarían a cadena perpetua a Barbanegra por los crímenes causados. Sin embargo, algunos piratas terminaron siendo perdonados por Blu y Perla debido a que o pelearon muy valientemente o porque tenían un código de honor de piratería.

Pero ahora no había tiempo de quedarse a apoyar en las reparaciones. Con los mares despejados, Soren rápidamente preparó su flota para regresar y retomar el control en su hogar. Blu y Perla le siguieron junto con otros, y 3 días después regresaron a Europa. Sin perder tiempo, Soren dio la orden de marcha forzada (marcha sin descanso pero a paso constante) y 4 horas después, llegaron al castillo. Justamente en ese momento, Heiyungel iba a dar la orden de ataque cuando su ejército vio a las fuerzas aliadas de modo que ordenó que atacaran. Sin embargo, la cantidad de tropas superaba a las suyas y más una gran doctrina militar, los rebeldes terminaron derrotados. Soren los confrontó al final como un padre que corrige a sus hijos y les dijo que a pesar de los problemas que causaron serían perdonados si aceptaban que Eglantine era la legítima heredera del trono de Kludd. Conmovidos por su señor, los soldados gritaron "¡Viva Lady Eglantine!" y la aceptaron con los brazos abiertos. Pero ¿y Heiyungel? Gylfie se preguntaba esto cuando de repente lo vio... ¡por detrás de Eglantine con un cuchillo! "¡Eglantine! ¡Cuidado!" Y justo cuando le aviso, Heiyungel descargó el golpe… que no dio a su objetivo sino a un enorme cuerpo que intervino. Un alarido de dolor se escuchó y lo que vio Soren lo dejó en Shock… Gylfie había sido apuñalada por la espalda. Corriendo y empujando a Heiyungel, Soren agarró el cuerpo de Gylfie quien se había desmayado del dolor. Sangre salía de su espalda. ¿Viviría? "Por favor Gylfie, quédate con nosotros, quédate, quédate, por favor…" pensaba Soren hasta que de repente sintió un dolor en la cabezo y todo se hizo negro.

Cuando despertó, estaba en la cama de su habitación en su castillo y no tenía idea de que pasó cuando sintió un peso encima: era su hermana. Vio que de repente el resto de la banda y algunos amigos entraban por la puerta junto a un médico y le contaron lo que pasó: después de ser noqueado por Heiyungel, éste intentó otra vez matar a Eglantine pero Digger movió a la heredera del camino y Twilight se encargó de Heiyungel…permanentemente. Ahora Eglantine ya gobernaba en paz sus propiedades y todo ha vuelto a la normalidad solo que Blu y Perla se quedaron aprendiendo junto a sus hijos sobre la cultura europea. Pero faltaba un detalle. "¿Y Gylfie?" Soren preguntó a lo que el doctor respondió: - Se encuentra estable pero está en coma, pues le apuñalaron la espina dorsal de modo que ahora solo depende de que recemos por ella, yo ya hice lo posible por mantenerla viva.-

Preocupado por su salud, Soren mandó una carta al Papa pidiéndole por favor que velara por el alma de Gylfie. El Papa aceptó la petición y rezó junto a algunos arzobispos por el alma de nuestra heroína durante tres días. Al final del tercer día, Gylfie despertó, aunque no podía moverse mucho lo importante es que estaba despierta y viva. Algunas semanas después, Gylfie se recuperó totalmente y una noche, Soren, reuniendo el valor suficiente y siguiendo los consejos de sus amigos, decidió confesarle a Gylfie sus sentimientos por ella temiendo que esta aventura la hubiera modificado para siempre, de modo que era ahora o nunca. Salió de su habitación y encaminándose al cuarto de Gylfie, los nervios lo atacaban y sudaba de forma intensa. Al llegar a la puerta sabía que era el momento. Tocó pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a tocar y escuchó un débil "adelante", abrió la puerta y vio a Gylfie, envuelta en un manto, afuera en el balcón viendo la luz del anochecer. Se acercó y dijo: "Hola Gylfie, ¿qué haces?" G: "Viendo tus dominios Soren. Me recuerdan las historias que me contabas sobre tu niñez. Dime, ¿tú no has tenido alguna vez algún propósito en tu vida?" S: "No sé a qué te refieres." G: "Me refiero a que si tú tienes como objetivo, no sé, ser un gobernante o un aventurero o algo parecido." S: "Ah. Pues tengo varios que he enlistado según su importancia pero mi principal es ser un gran hombre en todos los aspectos. Sin embargo, he descubierto que para ser un gran hombre necesito muchas cualidades que no he conseguido aún. ¿Y tú?" G: "Verás, cuando entre a la Orden me prometí que haría tres cosas para mantenerme en un buen camino de mi vida. 1: que sería una caballera generosa, valiente, guerrera y sabia para que me ganara el respeto de todo el mundo. 2: ayudaría a aquellos que tienen una suerte peor que la nuestra a mejorar sus vidas y ser felices. Y 3: tener una familia con quien vivir y cuidar desde el momento en que encuentre a mi hombre elegido hasta ver a mis hijos partir del nido." S: "¿Y dime, has encontrado a tu elegido?" G:"No lo sé aún pero tengo la certeza de que es uno que conozco de cerca, ha estado conmigo en todas las aventuras que hemos recorrido y me ha mostrado que es de lo más maravilloso que pudo haber en el mundo…pero…n-no s-sé si…" *Sorprendida por el BESO de Soren* S: "Ya no necesitas ocultarlo, te amo Gylfie." G: "Y yo a ti Soren."

Y TADAAAAAAA… ¡Se confesaron al fin! ¡Y con un beso de cortesía! ¿Y qué ocurrió después? Digamos que la mañana siguiente ALGUIEN los felicitó junto a sus amigos porque de ALGUNA forma siguió a su HERMANO en secreto mediante pasadizos del castillo y después de lo ocurrido corrió a dar la noticia a los 4 vientos.

Bueno muchachos, después de tanta sangre, sudor y gloria, nuestros héroes han logrado finalmente llevar su relación a un nuevo nivel en donde una nueva etapa llena de misterio y alegría los marcará para siempre. Sin embargo, la maldición de un antiguo reino olvidado los hará tener una dura prueba sobre que tan bien ambos se amarán especialmente cuando el reino se vincula con el pasado de alguien…

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

La Leyenda de los Caballeros Guardianes.

¡Helo aquí, el último capítulo de mi primer cuento! Es algo reconfortante pero triste el picar el botón de 'complete' a este cuento que fue el primer de todos los que haré. Por otro lado, ¡Esto no termina aquí! ¡Vendrá una segunda temporada que promete ser mejor debido a la inspiración que encontré en varios Animes, Fics y muchas otras cosas! ¡Manténganse alertas, porque llegaran cuando menos lo esperen!

 **Como siempre, solo Juan, Rosa, Yuki, Steve, Adolfus, los padres de Gylfie, Marakrov y Augustos me pertenecen porque los creé, el resto NO es mío.**

* * *

Capítulo 4: La Maldición del pasado.

La última vez vimos que ocurrieron GRANDES cambios en la Banda Guardiana: Soren y Gylfie empezaron a salir en una relación amorosa. Cuando la noticia corrió (debido a la chismosa de Eglantine) por toda la Orden y Europa, los padres de Gylfie quisieron conocer a su futuro yerno y ver en qué tipo de manos quedaría la felicidad de su hija.

Durante el viaje a su antiguo hogar, Gylfie mantuvo al tanto a Soren sobre sus padres con tal de ayudarle a bajarle los nervios.

Su padre era Gyndolf, un hombre de 42 años, algo canoso con pelo negro, con una barba negra, una cicatriz en el ojo derecho que por cierto son cafés, y un buen cuerpo y salud para ser de su edad, es un hombre al que le encanta la ciencia de la medicina pero también le gusta aprender a luchar mediante cualquier método (a.k.a lucha libre) ya que no debía dejar "que unos pervertidos le quiten la virginidad a su hija".

Su madre se llamaba Rochelle, una mujer de 40 años con el pelo café como la tierra y liso atado en una cola de caballo, unos ojos de color azul celeste, y un cuerpo de buen corte pero que sufre un problema de parálisis en las piernas. Ella no tiene problemas de celos con su hija pero es de las que fomentan "que le den nietos".

Al final, describir a ambos padres le hizo un efecto contrario a Soren. Fue un placer conocerte amigo. XD

Bueno, después de dos horas de viaje, la pareja llegó a París, la ciudad donde actualmente residían los padres de Gylfie. No crean que es el París que conocemos, ¿eh? Este no tiene ni Torre Eiffel, ni Arco del Triunfo, ni Boutiques ni NADA de MODA. No, este es el París antiguo, una ciudad amurallada con algunos que otros pequeños puentes, casas y callejuelas pero con un GRAN castillo en el centro para simbolizar el Ayuntamiento de la ciudad, algunos parques y estatuas gigantes de los soberanos de la región y lógicamente el río Sena corriendo a través de la ciudad.

Al llegar, la pareja fue recibida con todo un festejo digno de recordar patrocinado por el alcalde Pétain, quien era cojo, y algunos dignatarios importantes de la ciudad. Finalmente, Gyndolf y Rochelle los recibieron en la mansión de Pétain, y después de presentarse, se fueron a comer en el comedor. Allí Soren conoció varias cosas que a Gylfie le faltó relatar (como cuando le dijeron cuando ella era coqueteada por un muchacho llamado Adolfus, de repente el tipo le agarró cierto lado y el pobre recibió una buena patada en donde más duele por pervertido), aunque también aprovechó para preguntar sobre la historia de los padres de Gylfie como la de la ciudad en donde residían. En un momento dado, Gyndolf preguntó por los padres de Soren y él le contestó lo que sabemos: que ambos habían fallecido y que se llamaban Marella y Noctus.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo inolvidable. Al mencionar a Noctus tanto Pétain como Gyndolf casi se atragantan de la sorpresa. Soren, preocupado, les preguntó que pasaba y lo relatado sorprendió a todo el mundo:

Gf (Gyndolf): "V-verás Soren, Pétain y yo conocimos a Noctus. Era un hermano para nosotros. Lo conocimos cerca de Tours/Poiters, justamente en una campaña contra los árabes (la campaña fue real solo que mucho antes de que existiera Carlomagno, acuérdense que este cuento tiene algo de ficción realista). En ese entonces tanto Pétain como yo y él teníamos 20 años. Yo ya estaba comprometido con Rochelle y esperaba salir de esta campaña vivo para poder casarme con ella. Noctus me ayudó mucho, pues era la primera vez que yo peleaba en un campo de batalla y él no quería que dejara sola a Rochelle. Me enseñó de todo lo que sabía y he de agradecérselo, ya que me ayudó mucho en el campo de batalla. Justamente cuando llegó el momento, Pétain, él y yo juramos que si los tres salíamos con vida de allí, nos apoyaríamos los unos a los otros como camaradas. Por fortuna se cumplió ya que al final logramos salir vivos de aquel infierno aunque a Pétain le cortaron la pierna. Después de aquello, nos despedimos para volver a donde pertenecíamos: Pétain a París, yo a mi antiguo reino y él a Normandía. Un tiempo después me invitó a su boda pero no pude ir, debido a que para cuando recibí la invitación, mi hermano mayor Marius, ahora difunto y que Dios lo tenga en su misericordia, fue coronado rey de nuestro antiguo reino de Hoolemere (acuérdense que es una versión AU humanizada) y yo andaba demasiado ocupado ayudándole a administrarlo. Lamento no haberlo visto otra vez pero estoy alegre de conocer a su hijo y más alegre soy de que mi hija haya encontrado el amor con alguien que viene de un amigo al que yo le debo la vida."

Nada mejor que tener un pasado en la que tu padre ha sido un gran camarada de tu suegro. ;-D

Soren y Gylfie apenas podían contener las lágrimas de la alegría que sentían. Sin embargo, justo cuando terminaban de secárselas ocurrió algo imprevisto. Un guardia entró diciendo que tenían un "problema" en la entrada. Pétain se levantó para checar el problema y volvió justamente con la mirada de "esto no va a terminar bien".

Justamente en ese momento, entró al comedor un muchacho más musculoso que Soren, con pelo negro y peinado algo al estilo John Travolta (pero sin gel), una cara gallarda y ojos azules: Adolfus. Sé que pensaran: ¿no que aprendió la lección? Pues resulta ser que este tipo ha tenido ciertos sentimientos hacia Gylfie desde que la coqueteo (cree que se hace la difícil; obviamente le va mal el coco), sin embargo es del tipo de hombre que anda de mujeriego y sigue siendo algo pervertido. A pesar de ello, ha demostrado ser un buen espadachín, es capitán de la guardia de París y varias mujeres andan enloquecidas por él; su único problema es que ha intentado conquistar varias veces a Gylfie y el resultado ha sido el mismo: o humillado/rechazado por Gylfie o vapuleado por Gyndolf. Justamente había regresado de una expedición contra una banda de bandidos cuando nuestra pareja había llegado. Obviamente cuando recibió la noticia de que su "prometida" Gylfie salía con Soren, un "tonto quita-mujeres" según él, decidió ir a "felicitar" a la pareja.

Justamente, andaba discutiendo con los guardias que lo dejaran entrar. Para cuando Pétain intervino, Adolfus aprovecho para sacarse la excusa de "el reporte de la misión" para auto-invitarse a la mesa.

Adolfus era un caballero pero sabía sus "métodos" para alejar a otros de Gylfie. Se introdujo a Soren quien se presentó cortésmente también. Justamente después de la presentación fue cuando Adolfus empezó su táctica de humillar a Soren interrogándolo sobre sus planes con Gylfie. Creyó que de esa forma pondría a Soren fuera de combate, pero él habló con tanta seguridad que al final solo dejo humillado a Adolfus. 1er strike.

A Gyndolf le gustó cómo Soren logró mantener la calma ante las preguntas de Adolfus y por poco ríe ante lo humillado que quedó el interrogador. Justamente éste estaba pensando en otra estrategia cuando de repente la cena fue interrumpida por los campanazos sorpresivos de la iglesia principal. De repente un guardia llegó corriendo al comedor gritando: "¡Capitán, estamos bajo ataque!"

Cumpliendo su deber, Adolfus fue por su armadura y su espada y salió. Pensó: "Al menos impresionaré a Gylfie con mi valentía en la defensa, de esa forma ella se rendirá ante mí. No creo que ese tal Soren pueda siquiera manejar una espada de madera." Che tipo este Adolfus, me dan ganas de humillarlo. De todos modos lo haré *risa malvada*.

Sin embargo, al recoger su caballo, vio con sorpresa que Soren, Gyndolf y Gylfie cogían sus equipos para la batalla. Frustrado les pregunto que qué hacían, que debían quedarse en el ayuntamiento. Soren respondió que siendo Caballeros Guardianes, era para ellos también su deber proteger a los inocentes y repeler el ataque. "Aparte" dijo Gyndolf "¡Será una buena oportunidad para ver si mi YERNO es tan bueno como su padre!" Eso SÍ que dejó frustrado a Adolfus y con la cara roja Soren y Gylfie.

Bueno, montando los caballos y dirigiéndose a las murallas, nuestros héroes vieron llegando que el enemigo ha estado intentando forzar las puertas de la entrada principal. Afortunadamente la puerta aún resistía y Adolfus dio la orden de reforzarla y echar por los matacanes (orificios ubicados en los muros que funcionan como gárgolas) aceite caliente para hervir a los asaltantes. Cumpliendo órdenes, los guardias empezaron a amontonar leña y piedra enfrente de la entrada al mismo tiempo que algunos arqueros y otros guardias subían a los muros para echar el aceite. Sin embargo, justo cuando terminaron de reforzar la puerta, Adolfus gritó: "¡Echen el aceite!" Pero no se escuchó ninguna respuesta ni tampoco el sonido de aceite burbujeando al otro lado. Soren pronto supo que algo andaba mal, así que subió junto a Gyndolf y otros tres guardias para ver que ocurría cuando al llegar vieron algo que los dejó paralizados: los guardias estaban bien pero al otro lado del muro…¡había un ejército ENORME de MUERTOS VIVIENTES! Literalmente eran zombis a los que les brillaban los ojos de un tono amarillo, con la piel toda gris, y mostrando en sus atuendos que eran en mayor parte civiles mientras otros tenían vestiduras militares. Pero lo que más los sorprendió fue ver auténticos TROLLS… en forma zombi claro, pero aun así, estas bestias tenían todas las características estándar: grandes, un coco sin cerebro (tanto metafórica como literalmente), andando en 4 patas, y muy fuertes y agresivos. Al verlos, los defensores quedaron paralizados, no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. Sin embargo, Soren vio que si se quedaban así, los muertos lograrían forzar la puerta y entrar, así que gritó: "¡Ánimo valientes! ¡Ahora demostrémosles a esas criaturas que nosotros no formaremos parte de sus filas hoy!" Sobra decir que todo el mundo reaccionó con el mensaje de Soren. La batalla duró un rato y hubo varios momentos en que parecía que los muertos entrarían, pero a la mañana siguiente lo único que quedaba de este ejército eran ya sus cuerpos pero REALMENTE muertos. Los defensores celebraron la victoria y pronto la población hizo desfilar a sus héroes: Soren, Gylfie, Gyndolf y Adolfus. Sin embargo, Gyndolf se notaba preocupado y Soren notó este comportamiento.

Más tarde, cuando limpiaban el campo de batalla, Soren se trajo a Pétain, a Gylfie y a Rochelle para hablar con Gyndolf y pedirle explicaciones de su comportamiento. Gyndolf se reusó al principio pero después de tanta presión decidió confesarlo todo: el ejército de los muertos vivientes era SU ejército. Obviamente creyeron que él era el líder pero se apresuró a decir que lo malentendieron, era el ejército de SU REINO EXTINTO. También dijo que había escuchado rumores de que un sector de Europa ubicado al Este (actualmente debajo del Mar Negro) estaba bajo una especie de maldición. Sorprendentemente, la geografía del lugar COINCIDÍA con la de su antiguo reino dándole a entender que su reino debía tener una especie de magia o hechizo que lo hacía maldito. Todos se quedaron paralizados y Gylfie rompió en sollozos, ella siempre vio el lugar donde ella creció como un lugar pacífico, estable, y armonioso. ¿Cómo puede ser que haya pasado a un lugar maldito? De repente una idea entró por su cabeza.

G: "Padre, ¿de casualidad también el ejército que destruyó nuestra capital era de muertos vivientes?"

Gyndolf y Rochelle cayeron en la cuenta de que Gylfie tenía razón; durante su huida de la capital, Gyndolf mató a uno de los invasores y vio que solo era un muerto viviente. Eso indicaba que su reino no era el maldito sino que EL que lo atacó debía de haberlo hechizado. De esta forma Soren tomo una decisión que sorprendió a todos: iría junto a todos los compañeros y caballeros que ha conocido a liberar el reino. "Lo haré por la felicidad y los sueños de Gylfie. Ella me dijo que una vez reconstruiría lo que perdió y yo la ayudaré en ello pues sus sueños son también mis sueños." Awwwww, que tierno. Aunque no para Adolfus quien "casualmente" pasaba por allí y alcanzó a escuchar el discurso de Soren, dándole más celos. Uyyy, esto se pone tenso.

Pétain, sorprendido por la audacia de Soren, dijo que podrían contar con él y que pronto le formaría un ejército de voluntarios para su campaña. Rápidamente, Soren escribió cartas para sus amigos, el Rey Boron, el Papa y el Sultán pidiéndoles su apoyo en la campaña. 3 semanas después, el ejército francés estaba listo para la acción y Soren recibió las respuestas de sus amigos: todos quedaron en reunirse con él en Malta, la isla que descubrieron en la aventura pasada, ahora transformada en una metrópoli (ciudad con mucha actividad comercial). Dispuestos a reunirse, el ejército partió y en 2 semanas llegaron a Malta. Allí se reunieron felizmente con la Orden, Blu, Perla, Cleve, Otulissa, Hipo, Astrid, Rafael, el Sultán, Eduardo, Roberto, etc. Obviamente todos felicitaron a Soren y a Gylfie por su relación. Ya reunidos, se apresuraron a sacar un plan de batalla. Muchos pensaban que la campaña tomaría meses, incluso años, en cumplirse, sin embargo Gyndolf dijo que la capital de su reino llamada Constantinopla tenía acceso por el mar de modo que salvarían mucho tiempo en el viaje. Una vez llegaran a la capital, la tomarían y la usarían como cuartel general para luego liberar el resto del reino.

Dispuestos a seguir el plan, todo el mundo se hizo a la vela y zarpó de Malta. Durante el viaje, Soren y Gylfie le contaron al todo el mundo sobre el tipo de criaturas con las que tendrían que pelear contándoles tanto sus puntos fuertes como débiles. Durante una de esas pláticas, Gylfie salió a cubierta a tomar aire fresco (los ladeos del barco la andaban mareando), y justamente cuando ya iba a regresar a su camarote, Adolfus la interceptó intentando otra vez conquistarla. Esta vez iba a aprovechar la marea para tener un pequeño "vals" con Gylfie usando los ladeos del barco. Lanzó a Gylfie a un borde, como si intentara hacerle dar vueltas, y se lanzó a ella para seguir. Pero la jugada le salió al revés y Gylfie, reaccionando rápidamente, metió el pie y Adolfus cayó al agua. Todo el convoy vio como Adolfus cayó y no pudieron aguantar la risa. Obviamente lo sacaron del agua. 2ndo strike.

Si bien, el intento de Adolfus falló, el convoy decidió que hacía falta algo de diversión, así que una noche antes de llegar hicieron una velada en los barcos. Todo el mundo bailó, bebió y se divirtió como si no hubiera un mañana. Adolfus no participó esta vez debido al resfriado que cachó, pero nuestros héroes favoritos deslumbraron en la fiesta. Digger se la pasó bailando como si fuera un danzarín todo experto y futurista (el estilo de nuestros tiempos); Twilight, superando a varios en peleas, a excepción de Gyndolf con quien terminó empatado debido a su estilo de pelear. Pero el evento principal fue cuando nuestra pareja favorita bailó un vals auténtico a cortesía de los Tempestuarios. Todo el mundo vio con ternura como bailaban Soren y Gylfie. Parecían dos espejos: bailando al mismo paso del otro sin importar el trabajo que costaba. Gyndolf no podía estar más orgulloso del hijo de su amigo al ver lo feliz que hacía a Gylfie, sin embargo un remordimiento aumentaba en él a medida que llegaban a la ciudad. ¿Qué secretos tiene aparte el padre de Gylfie que no haya contado?

Llego el alba del día siguiente y los vigías pronto avistaron Constantinopla. El convoy se preparó para el asalto y pronto estuvieron asediando los muros. Sorprendentemente, todo el mundo vio que la capital estaba desierta y para la sorpresa de Gyndolf, la ciudad lucía como si ninguna invasión hubiera pasado. Recorrieron cada rincón y no se encontró ni un trozo de carne podrida. Todo el mundo creyó que todo estaba hecho pero Steve sospechó de ello y ordenó que, para cuando llegue el atardecer, abandonaran la capital y esperaran en los montes cercanos. Como aún quedaba tiempo, todo el mundo decidió explorar un poco y, lógicamente, la Banda Guardiana (para recordar lo conforman Soren, Gylfie, Digger, Eglantine y Twilight) junto con Gyndolf fueron a ver el palacio. Gylfie lucía increíblemente feliz al regresar a su hogar, recordando memorias y explorando el lugar como si fuera aún la chiquilla de 6 años que Gyndolf recuerda. A su mente vino una escena en donde la veía junto con su madre Rochelle más joven y hermosa y algo estresada por el comportamiento de su hija debido a su estatus pero riéndose debido a la réplica parecida a ella misma de joven; los guardias riéndose de la amable y divertida princesa que admiraban y cuidaban con sus vidas; y su tío Marius, rey del imperio, divirtiéndose junto con la niña al que le encantaba esconderse por pasadizos que al parecer ella se sabía y que usaba para sorprenderlo siempre. Una lágrima salió del ojo cicatrizado de Gyndolf al comparar estos recuerdos con la actualidad: su hija de 6 años era ahora una muchacha independiente, gentil, y hermosa de 18 años saliendo junto a un muchacho de 19 quien era muy noble, honrado y un gran novio para su hija. Sin embargo, la luz del atardecer lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos al recordar la orden dada previamente y rápidamente avisó al resto de que tenían que irse.

Una vez ya todo el mundo salió a la colina más cercana, Soren preguntó a Steve: "¿Por qué tenemos que salir de la ciudad si estaba prácticamente vacía?" Steve respondió: "Soren, antes de ayudar a fundar la Orden, conocí a un viejo amigo que sabía TODO sobre la magia, la naturaleza, la historia del mundo y de los misterios más inhóspitos e insólitos que cualquier humano haya conocido. Él me dijo una vez que algunos hechizos malditos solo tienen efecto en algunas horas del día o de la noche. Mi teoría es que si de día la ciudad estaba desierta, está noche los habitantes empezaran a aparecer…de una manera muy fantasmal." Cuando terminó de decir esto, todo el mundo vio que el último rayo de luz solar se había desvanecido dejando pasar el manto oscuro de la noche. De la nada unas tinieblas rodearon la capital forzando a los Aliados (así les llamaré a su ejército) a usar catalejos y vieron que la teoría de Steve era correcta. Vieron que de los suelos y paredes, la ciudad empezaba a recobrar vida fantasmal, literalmente. Si bien no había habitante de día, había fantasmas en la noche (creyeron que saldrían zombis ¿verdad?).

Si ya les interesó lo que está ocurriendo ahorita mismo, agárrense fuerte que viene el momento de la verdad. Al terminar de ver las apariciones, los Aliados se preparaban para volver a las naves cuando al voltear se vieron de frente con los fantasmas. Trataron de correr pero luego todos se vieron rodeados, así que sacaron sus espadas dispuestos a pelear su camino a la costa. Sin embargo, los fantasmas no mostraban señales de agresión dejando a todos confundidos pero luego se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Gylfie se acercó a los fantasmas y estos respondieron: "Es una gran alegría volver a verlos, princesa Gylfie y rey Gyndolf." Gyndolf estaba en shock, pero Gylfie aprovechó rápido para preguntar: "¡Oh, mis queridos vasallos! ¿Qué fue los que les pasó en el nombre del arcángel San Miguel? ¿Qué hechizo o condena ha caído sobre ustedes que andan como almas sin compasión? Respondan, por favor, es mi deber el tener que cuidarlos a todos." "¡Oh, princesa! Ha usted de saber que la maldición que ha caído sobre nosotros, ha provenido de cierto mago malvado al que no podemos decir siquiera su nombre. Pero es nuestro deber advertirle que el mismo mago la ha maldecido a usted con peor destino desde el día en que usted por primera vez la luz del sol ha visto. (Que poético XD) ¡Debe irse de aquí mientras tenga usted tiempo, antes de que él llegue!" Pero ya era tarde. Una nueva niebla color verde, rodeo a los fantasmas y a los Aliados para luego, mediante relámpagos y truenos, hacer aparecer a un hombre calvo, con ojos verdes, el pecho desnudo pero con pinturas, y pantalones con plumas de cuervo. El nuevo intruso gritó: "¿¡Quién osa entrar al reino de Marakrov, el Lord de los muertos, sin mi consentimiento!?"

Soren respondió: "¡El atrevido a sido yo, Lord! Pero también debería preguntar, ¿cómo osas robar el reino del rey exiliado Gyndolf cuando él y su hermano, el rey Marius, han entregado sudor y sangre para poder mantenerlo como un reino estable y feliz?"

Marakrov se sorprendió pero sonrió maliciosamente: "Así que 'exiliado', ¿eh?" Y se acercó a Gyndolf para decirle: "Parece que a pesar de todo, ni tú ni Marius, quien duerme para siempre, evitarán el terrible destino que tu hija sufrirá en mis manos." Todo el mundo se quedó atónito y Cleve, quien era experto interrogando, exigió respuestas: "Rey Gyndolf, por favor resuelve nuestras dudas. ¿De qué destino o augurio habla este hombre proveniente de los propios campos de Lucifer?"

Gyndolf pronto supo que ya no había de otra y decidió contarlo todo: "Ocurrió justo después del nacimiento de Gylfie. El Rey Marius había organizado una fiesta para todo el pueblo con tal de celebrar la buena nueva. Sin embargo, Marakrov, este hombre que ven aquí, había organizado una trampilla para poder ejecutar a Marius y arrebatarle su puesto aprovechándose del nuevo descendiente…"

Marakrov prosiguió: "Así es, y hubiera tenido éxito de no ser por este caballero que sospechó de mí y mandó a que me arrestaran."

Gyndolf siguió: "Como ha dicho, había sospechado mucho de su conducta anteriormente y la noche de la fiesta, caminaba por el sótano del castillo, cuando lo vi entrar por un pasadizo secreto. Lo seguí y vi que se dirigía a un lugar que parecía ser un santuario de los seguidores de Lucifer. Vi que hablaba con el mismo diablo y me tocó presenciar el horrible trato que hizo, al cambiar su alma por el poder de un… ¿qué diablos era?"

Marakrov: "Del de un corazón de cristal renegado. Básicamente este amuleto me da el poder necesario para maldecir y matar a mi gusto. Lógicamente mi primera víctima fue tu hija ya que ALGUIEN llamó a un maldito arzobispo y empezó a jugar al exorcismo conmigo en público. Antes de irme, la maldije diciendo que para cuando ella cumpla 19 años, ella entregaría su corazón de cristal puro a mi poder, finalizando su vida y enviándola como regalo al propio Lucifer. Más les vale aprovechar sus últimos momentos con ella porque ya no habrá más visitas para después nunca más. JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA." Y después de lo dicho desapareció.

Todo el mundo estaba en shock, pero Gyndolf rompió a llorar. No quería que su hija sufriera en los infiernos y menos ahora que ella había encontrado una nueva razón para ser feliz y desear vivir otro día más. No se podía perdonar por lo que ocurrió y jamás lograría perdonarse. Estaba ahora seguro que Gylfie lo odiaba pero para su sorpresa ella lo abrazo diciéndole: "No importa las maldiciones que tenga, he sido feliz gracias a ti y a todos los que conocí." Ambos lloraron por un buen rato y podríamos decir que todos no aguantaban las lágrimas. Sin embargo, Blu pronto pregunto: "Oigan, no quisiera ser grosero pero, ¿qué es un corazón de cristal?" Una voz desconocida para todos excepto Steve resonó: "Es una antigua leyenda que data desde los días de la Creación. Al inventar al hombre, Dios decidió ponerlos en una prueba y les dio unas gemas en forma de corazón que eran nada menos que los corazones de los arcángeles predecesores de los que conocemos actualmente, quienes habían fallecido en las batallas contra los demonios. Todos los hombres y las mujeres los usaron con justicia y honradez durante 10 años. Sin embargo al final de aquella época de esplendor, hombres sin escrúpulos empezaron a usar los suyos para conseguir todo lo que la codicia y el poder podían ofrecer. La guerra amenazaba con desatarse así que Dios decidió retirar todos los corazones para evitar más delitos y problemas. Sin embargo, juró ante los pocos hombres y mujeres buenos que quedaban: "…cuando la humanidad aprenda que los valores del corazón son más fuertes que las de los vicios y los caprichos, habrá visto todo lo que puede dar, recibir y crear en la gran fuerza invisible que une a las criaturas frágiles pero mansas, flexibles y de grandes virtudes a las criaturas fuertes, desafiantes, y tercas pero cuyo carácter se dedica a buscar lo correcto y a proteger a aquellos que sufren. De esa forma, sus corazones se purificarán y visibles a la luz del más brillante día al más oscuro de las noches serán…" Según la leyenda, el momento de la verdad ocurriría justo cuando una pareja fuera lo suficientemente pura y mutua para lograr conseguir sus corazones de cristal." Justamente una luz brillante apareció y se pudo ver salir de ella a un hombre con pelo negro y al estilo Boruto Uzumaki (pelo de plátano o como se diga el estilo del hijo de Naruto. Por cierto que lo de Naruto con Hinata es Canon para los que no sepan y Boruto si es un personaje oficial), con la cara redonda, ojos de color café y en una armadura de Kevlar con hombreras de fibra de carbono y muy gruesa y con un color verde de pantano.

De seguro me regañaran de mezclar cosas modernas con viejos tiempos (siempre he querido ir atrás en el tiempo y darle con armas modernas a cual canijo se atreva cruzar en mi camino XD). Ah sí, Juan venía acompañado de una muchacha rubia, su pelo en una cola de caballo, una cara de ángeles con ojos verdes, buenas curvas y en una armadura como la de la Viuda Negra pero más negra y menos curveada. (Lol más negra XD) Todo el mundo se quedó pasmado por la aparición de estos extraños y también porque no vestían de la forma típica de su época sino en una forma más… ¿futura o mágica? Y si no fuera muchísima sorpresa, Steve le dijo a los extraños: "¡Eh! ¿Quiobo Juan?" ¡¿EL EXTRAÑO ERA JUAN, EL MAGO QUE CONOCE TODO, EL SUPUESTO SABIO Y AMIGO DEL QUE STEVE CONSIDERA COMO UN HOMBRE ÚNICO?! Obviamente se los esperaban más viejo, sabio y con el típico atuendo de mago y bastón y barba. (¿Qué cliché no?)

Juan: "Sé que se están preguntando si realmente soy Juan y les diré de una vez, bola de ignorantes, que SI lo soy. Acuérdense que conozco todo, incluido el misterio del tiempo y con ello me gano unos boletos gratis para visitar otras eras, de las que a veces me traigo buenos recuerdos. Ah sí, la dama que me acompaña es mi novia, se llama Rosa."

Rosa: "Un gusto caballeros."

Si bien todo el mundo estaba en shock, Gyndolf y Twilight eran otra historia: "¡HEY! ¿¡A quién le dices ignorante?!"

Juan: "A ustedes sordos."

Típica plática moderna de nuestros tiempos:-P. Enojados, los dos hombres se lanzaron contra Juan, Twilight dispuesto a darle un hachazo en la cabeza y Gyndolf a aplastarlo con llaves de lucha libre. PERO todo el mundo vio un esplendor y luegom a Gyndolf y Twilight NOQUEADOS (si fuera anime tendrían un GRAN chichón en la cabeza).

Juan dijo: "Vaya, parece que estos tipos no estaban en forma."

Steve: "No seas grosero, mejor échanos una mano que tenemos un SERIO problema categoría S" (Luego les explicaré en otro capítulo)

Steve relató lo sucedido a Juan y éste reflexionó: "Ummm…ya veo. Entonces veo que lo que necesitan hacer es derrotar a aquel mago de los muertos vivientes y salvar a la dama Gylfie de la maldición."

Steve: "Exactamente, amigo. Pero para ello no podemos atacarle solo con espadas y escudos. Ellos requieren algo más avanzado."

Soren: "¿Avanzado?"

Juan: "Obviamente ni lo pienses, la última vez que hice algo parecido, aquel tipo traicionó los principios del héroe y abusó de ello para volver a ser un tirano."

Steve: "Pero Juan, estos caballeros son realmente unos grandes héroes. Tienes que ayudarlos, amigo. Han pasado por tanto que Soren y Gylfie no pueden tener un final así."

Juan: "Lo sé amigo, pero… ¿quién me puede asegurar que ellos se mantendrán subordinados al código sin importar los tiempos o eventos que ocurran? ¿Qué fundamentos tienen para que pueda volver a confiar en extranjeros y darles parte de mis conocimientos? ¿Qué tienen ellos de especial que consideres que son importantes?"

Steve: "Amigo, tal vez lo que diga es una idea alocada pero…" Se acercó y le susurró: [Creo que son los indicados por la leyenda.]

Juan: "Por favor amigo. Soy hombre religioso y, Dios me perdone, pero ESO no justifica las lecciones."

Rosa: "Juan, escucha. Por favor, debes de ayudarles. Reconozco muy bien la mirada de aquella pareja. Es la mirada de los amores más puros que se pueden encontrar. Aparte de que sus historias indican que merecen felicidad. Él, un huérfano a los 10 años, sufriendo los maltratos de su hermano mayor intentando proteger a su hermana de los castigos duros que da. Un muchacho al que siempre se le ha reprimido con violencia al hablar de sueños y fantasías que bien podrían llegar a ser verdad, para que aprenda la idea de que no se cumplirán y de que lo único que cuenta son los métodos del terror y el odio. Y ella, una chica que vio ante sus ojos la caída de todo lo que había conocido y amado en su infancia, todo lo bello convertido en horror y toda la alegría convertida en tristeza. Maldecida desde que nació y exiliada junto a su familia, vivió en los barrios bajos de las ciudades, ganándose la vida a pan duro y agua hasta que su padre los sacó de la situación. Por favor Juan, ayúdalos, no por mí, no por Steve, y no por la leyenda. Hazlo por su amor."

Juan: "[Suspiro]… ¡Gylfie!"

Gylfie: "E-e-eh, ah, ¿s-sí?"

Juan: "¿Cuándo es el día de su cumpleaños?"

Soren: "El Idus de Marzo (15 de Marzo dicho en la antigua Roma), ¿por?"

Juan: "Puede que tengan una oportunidad en mil de vencer."

Sobra decir el revuelo que causó la aprobación, ¡nuestra pareja podría salvarse! Sin embargo, Juan dejó bien claro dos condiciones que apagaron el griterío: una, que solo nuestra pareja recibiría el entrenamiento; dos, que ellos solos se irían junto a él y a Rosa al lugar del entrenamiento, el resto se quedaría con Steve en las afueras de la ciudad. A pesar de que todo el mundo quedo de acuerdo por temor a perder la oportunidad, Eglantine, Twilight y Digger se negaron a cumplirlos. Argumentaron que su Banda era como una familia entre ellos, y a la familia jamás se le abandona. Juan vio con asombro que el corazón y las almas de estos individuos eran realmente leales a sus amigos, así que decidió darles entrenamiento también a ellos pero no más.

Hecho el trato, Juan empezó a pronunciar palabras extrañas y Rosa le dijo a Steve: "Cuida bien a todo el mundo hasta que volvamos." Apareció una luz blanca y al desaparecer, Juan, Rosa y la Banda se habían ido. "Buena suerte hija. Sé que la tendrás siempre en tu vida."

Mientras tanto, nuestros héroes llegaron a un campo muy claro y despejado. Digamos que es el claro utópico que nos imaginamos diario: el césped cortado, verde y suave, algunos que otros lindos árboles y rosas y un cielo muy lindo y despejado. Al llegar Juan dijo: "Okey muchachos, a partir de hoy seguiremos un horario muy estricto e intenso para prepararlos. Allá ustedes si no lo cumplen pero recuerden que cada segundo puede costarles la vida en la batalla final. Rosa les dará una breve explicación del concepto de magia."

Rosa: "Okey señores, presten mucha atención. Básicamente hay 10 campos que deberéis amaestrar para poder tener una buena posibilidad de ganar contra Marakrov. Los primeros son la de los elementos básicos: Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Aire.i Estos campos son los primeros eslabones que se deben aprender para poder tener acceso a los campos avanzados que son: Relámpago, Veneno, Sacro, Oscuridad, Explosivo y Hielo. Marakrov solo tiene un gran poder en oscuridad y veneno, pero si lográis ser maestros de estos 6 no habrá duda de que podrán vencerlo. El truco es mantener todos estos elementos en equilibrio y usar tanto sus vicios como sus virtudes de buen modo. Tenemos 6 meses antes de que sea tu cumpleaños Gylfie y solo les daremos a ustedes 1 día de vacaciones para que visiten a sus amigos. ¿ALGUNA PREGUNTA?

Eglantine: "Ehh… ¿cuántos elementos son en total? Y aparte, ¿cómo son 6 meses si Gylfie cumple en solo 2 semanas?"

Juan: "Con respecto a la primera pregunta, son 12 ya que esa es la cantidad que yo y Rosa hemos amaestrado. Los otros 2 elementos son los más poderosos pero a la vez imposibles de obtener sin haber sufrido anteriormente de una forma muy dolorosa. Son tiempo y cosmos. Rosa y yo hemos pasado por mucho que al final conseguimos el don de poder obtenerlos pero solo los usamos cuando son necesarios y no contaré nada más. Y con respecto a la segunda, estamos en otra dimensión en la que uno puede quedarse sin cambiar el tiempo ni modificar su edad y estado. Sin embargo, cuesta muchísimo mana, la unidad básica de magia, y solo podré mantenerlo abierto durante ese tiempo."

Conoceremos de su pasado en otro capítulo pero por ahora, ¡a entrenar holgazanes!

El entrenamiento fue duro para todos a partir de ese día, especialmente para Gylfie y Soren. Juan y Rosa les ponían todo tipo de pruebas, desde físicas a emocionales y de sabiduría. Juan les ha explicado que el no entrena a magos, el entrena a HÉROES y deben comportarse y vivir como ellos: sabios, gentiles, valientes y dispuestos siempre a hacer lo correcto. Su lema era "Libertad, tolerancia y justicia". Para cuando pasaron 2 meses, Juan vio que era tiempo de hacer un examen final para ver si lograron amaestrar los elementos básicos. Se trataría de pelear contra Rosa.

Nuestra Banda se preparó y al campo de batalla salió. ¡Que empiece la acción!

Rosa estaba parada en un monte en medio del campo. Lucía un blanco fácil pero sabían que no lo era. Eglantine y Gylfie fueron primero. Todos tenían un plan y ese era atacar y relevar cada vez que alguien se cansara para poder debilitar a Rosa y de esa forma derrotarla con un golpe final. Las chicas usaron el elemento de fuego y viento, Gylfie disparó varias bolas de fuego contra Rosa que terminó evadiendo y luego hizo fuego con ambas manos y, dando vueltas, haciendo una especie de hélice de fuego. Rosa saltó para evitarlo y se alejó debido a que el ataque era de corto rango. Sin embargo, no contaba con que Eglantine soplara un ventarrón de su boca y con ello expandió el rango. Rosa terminó con una buena quemadura en su armadura pero aún estaba en forma. Era su turno para atacar. Usando el elemento de Vida, enredaderas con espinas crecieron del pasto y salieron disparados a nuestras heroínas. Gylfie pisó el suelo fuerte y un muro de piedra la rodeo para protegerla mientras Eglantine mezclaba fuego y aire para poder crear una esfera.

Este tipo de forcejeos continúo durante media hora hasta que Rosa vio que las chicas estaban agotadas así que atacó con elemento fusionado de muerte y luz y salió disparada con su mano echando luz como si fuera un guante. Sin embargo, una especie de luz de 2 elementos mezclados salió disparado de la nada y si Rosa no hubiera frenado, tremendo trancazo se ganaba. Vio a la derecha y vio a Soren con los ojos brillosos. "¿El rayo luz de los 4 ojos? Esa técnica es algo avanzada y requiere mucha mana aparte de que funciona como láser, destruye lo que toca. Me sorprendes cada vez más Soren. Esto se pondrá interesante." Siguiendo el plan, los chicos relevaron a las chicas y se dispusieron a proseguir el examen final.

El combate se extendió por 2 horas hasta que tanto Rosa como nuestros héroes estaban muy agotados. Rosa dijo: "¿Eso es todo? ¿Acaso se terminaron las sorpresas?" Twilight: "No…no lo es todo. ¡Ahora!" Los cinco saltaron y dijeron: "¡BRÚJULA DE LOS 4 CREADORES!" Juan: (pensando)-¿Brújula de los 4 creadores? Ese es el ataque máximo de los elementos básicos pero requiere una gran cooperación y cantidad de mana. ¿Qué es lo que harán?-

Twilight: "¡Tierra!" El suelo tembló y trozos de roca empezaron a rodearlo. Digger: "¡Agua!" Varias cintas de agua lo rodearon. Eglantine: "¡Aire!" y una esfera de dicho elemento apareció. Gylfie: "¡Fuego!" y bolas de fuego formaron un círculo a su alrededor. Juan: (pensando)-Ahora solo falta el último pero más importante miembro: conexión y dirección.- Soren: "¡Conecto!" Levanto los brazos y en sus manos empezaron a mezclarse los elementos, formando una bola brillante de color rojo, verde, azul, y amarillo que se hacía blanco a medida que se fusionaba. "¡Y directo!" y con ello dio una vuelta con su cuerpo y lanzó la bola como si fuera una onda. La bola salió e impacto contra Rosa.

Se formó un humo negro y al despejarse, Juan estaba en frente de Rosa con una barrera creada por él. La desintegró y dijo: "Me disgusta decir que esa técnica era demasiado fuerte para ustedes y hubiera sido en vano usarlo contra Rosa, pues ella conoce que el punto débil de este ataque es que justamente forma luz y eso se reprende con un movimiento de defensa oscuro. Pero me complace decirles que lo hicieron bien y más al ver que ustedes coordinan muy bien, como si supieran leer la mente de su camarada. Muchachos, es la primera vez que me enorgullezco después del fiasco del otro. ¡Quedan aprobados!"

¡HURRA! ¡Pasaron el primer periodo!

Para celebrarlo, todo el mundo decidió que usarían su día de descanso para visitar a sus amigos. Juan abrió el portal y les dijo que volvieran la mañana siguiente. Para asegurarse mandó a Rosa con ellos. Al regresar, vieron a todo el mundo acampado cerca del mar. Gyndolf vio a su hija y corrió a recibirla, seguido por el resto: "¡Hija mía! ¡Qué bueno que estés bien! ¿Cómo les fue allá? ¿Te trataron bien verdad? ¿No te hicieron daño?"

Gylfie: "No padre, estoy bien. Pero todos se asombraran ante las maravillas que podremos crear." Dicho esto, con un movimiento en su mano, hizo que el agua de mar se dirigiera a ella y la rodeara en una esfera. Todo el mundo quedo con la boca BIEN ABIERTA.

Soren preguntó: "Oigan, ¿cuánto tiempo estuvimos afuera?" A lo que un guardia respondió: "Tres días señor. ¿Están logrando un buen progreso?" Rosa: "Mejor de lo que esperábamos. Tengo el presentimiento de que lograrán tener una larga vida feliz y próspera."

Después de la llegada, todo el mundo decidió aprovechar bien el día libre de nuestros héroes para poder divertirse con las nuevas habilidades de nuestros héroes. Jugaron un partido de fútbol soccer que según Rosa era un deporte muy emocionante. Les llevó 1 hora aprender a agarrarle la onda con todo y las reglas, pero luego se la pasaron SÚPER en las siguientes 3 horas en un partido

Al día siguiente, la Banda volvió al entrenamiento y esta vez se trajeron a Gyndolf, Boron, Mehmed (el sultán) y a Eduardo para que contemplen el progreso de nuestros héroes. Viendo que el entrenamiento era muy duro, Boron le preguntó a Juan.

Boron: "Con todo respeto Lord Juan…"

Juan: "No hay necesidad de llamarme Lord, Rey Boron, solo llámeme comandante y perdone la interrupción"

Boron: (algo extrañado) "Está bien 'comandante' Juan, ¿me podría decir de dónde sacó tales técnicas de entrenamiento? Lucen algo inadecuadas para entrenar a muchachos como ellos."

Juan: "Con todo respeto su realeza, pero estás técnicas 'inadecuadas' resultan ser 'estándar' en las épocas que hemos viajado Steve, Rosa, yo y algunos otros camaradas con quienes hemos formado una orden especial."

Mehmed: "¿Y puede decirnos que tiene de especial su propia orden?"

Juan: "En nuestra orden, "la familia es la base" y así es como nos tratamos: una familia unida."

Pasaron otros 2 meses en esa dimensión y Juan veía que sus alumnos hacían un progreso muy rápido y excepcional. "¿Y si tal vez Steve tenga razón y Soren y Gylfie son los de la leyenda? En todo caso, me han sorprendido mucho en este parcial, aprender magia avanzada no es fácil pero ya han logrado aprender varias habilidades de Sacro, Hielo, Electricidad, Explosivo y Veneno; solo les falta aprender la de oscuridad y pasar el último examen en donde lograrán finalmente lograr el nivel de maestro de la mana. Algo sé muy bien y es que estoy orgulloso de ellos."

Sin embargo, aquí fue donde empezaron los problemas. La Banda, a pesar de los varios progresos que habían logrado, empezaba a mostrar una falta de efectividad en este campo. Pasaron 2 semanas y Juan supo que algo mal había pasado y decidió aclarar el problema de una vez. Reuniendo a la Banda empezó a hablar.

Juan: -Muchachos, sé muy bien que ustedes no andan bien debido a los resultados en este entrenamiento y sospecho mucho que algo anda mal entre ustedes. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Peleas, evento especial…o es el entrenamiento que van a encarar? -

Soren: - Lo que pasa es esto del campo que estudiamos, comandante Juan. ¿Para qué queremos aprender de la oscuridad si es algo que causa mucho dolor y sufrimiento y que nadie quiere escuchar? ¿No sería más fácil saltarlo?-

Juan: -En primer lugar, ustedes saben que si no logran amaestrarlo sus probabilidades de derrotar a Marakrov se reducen significativamente. En segundo lugar, la oscuridad es algo natural de este mundo que trabaja en conjunto con lo sacro pues ninguno puede existir sin el otro. Si bien, la oscuridad contiene sufrimiento, ira, dolor y otros sentimientos negativos, siempre estarán los sentimientos 'sacros' que son felicidad, paz, amor y más para guiarlos siempre. Este es mi lema: el mundo corre alrededor del hombre, pero el hombre hace correr al mundo. -

Después de aquello, Juan les dio un 2 días para que reflexionaran y se decidieran. En la noche de aquel día, Gylfie tuvo una pesadilla: se encontraba encadenada a un muro de piedra con las manos colgadas de las bisagras, su ropa estaba toda teñida de sangre y rasgada, su cuerpo mostraba marcas de cicatrices y heridas recién abiertas, unas armas estaban tiradas en el suelo y alrededor solo había tinieblas. Después vio entrar a Marakrov junto con 2 guardias que llevaban a Soren todo malherido y sufrido. Gylfie se paralizó por el miedo ante la escena que veía, quería gritar, pero no tenía voz, quería romper las cadenas que la ataban, pero no tenía fuerzas, quería hacer algo, pero parecía que estaba a merced de Marakrov. Él dijo: "Solo entrégate y deja de perder el tiempo con ese payaso de Juan si quieres evitar esto…" Y acto seguido su mano empezó a emanar un aura de magia que tomo la forma de una espada y después descargó el golpe al pecho de Soren. Gylfie vio con horror el apuñalamiento y luego le siguió una sucesión de imágenes en la que veía a toda su Banda ser masacrada por los demonios del mago malvado, los Aliados siendo derrotados y asesinados sin piedad, los demonios marchando para conquistar los países europeos, y los millones de masacres que ocurrían seguido y seguido sin parar. Parecía que la pobre iba a caer en la locura cuando escuchó una voz: "¡Gylfie!" Y la volvió a escuchar esta vez más fuerte "¡GYLFIE!" Se sintió guiada hacia ella y lo siguiente que sintió fue una cachetada propinada por Rosa que la despertó. En seguida preguntó algo agitada: - ¿Qué-qué fue lo que pasó? -

Rosa: -Tenías una pesadilla. ¡Despertaste a todo el mundo con tus gritos! ¿Qué fue lo que soñaste como para agitarte así? -

Gylfie iba a responder, pero Soren intervino: -Su pesadilla no era normal, ella estaba siendo hechizada con _"Sueñix manipulerme"_. Un hechizo que lanza una pesadilla manipuladora capaz de hacer a la víctima quedar subordinado del deseo del hechicero. Suena sencillo, pero es muy potente en realidad." (Como la depresión o algo parecido a largo plazo. Créanme, esos sentimientos SI son potentes.)

Juan: -Vaya, ¿cómo supiste que era ese hechizo?

Soren: -En primer lugar, porque era muy obvio y, en segundo lugar, digamos que tome prestado tu enciclopedia de hechizos desde el primer día en que empezamos a entrenar. -

Juan: - ¡Hey! ¡Eso explica porque se me "desaparecían" ciertos libros de la colección! Aunque he de reconocer que el que alguien los lea es algo orgulloso de sentirse. -

(A todo el mundo le sale una gotita estilo anime)

Sin embargo, Gylfie estaba realmente agitada y pronto se puso en posición fetal llorando y temblando de horror. El resto lo notó y sabían que lo mejor que se debía hacer era reconfortarla, de lo contrario terminaría desertando y largándose hacia las garras de Marakrov. Obviamente eso es trabajo del novio. El resto les dio su espacio.

Soren: -Gylfie, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió en tu sueño?

Gylfie: (entre sollozos) -N-no qui-e-ero hablar de ello. –

Soren: - Tú sabes que, si te lo guardas para ti, no podré ayudarte a superarlo. Acuérdate, siempre puedes confiar en mí en todo. -

Aunque algo dudosa, Gylfie decidió contar a Soren los detalles. Al final, la pobre estaba echando lágrimas y sollozando mucho. Soren sabía la mejor medicina en esos casos: un abrazo. Gylfie sintió el cuerpo desarrollado de Soren restregarse con sus pechos y sus brazos, a la vez que la abrazaba rodeándola por la cintura. Pronto sintió que su miedo y su tristeza disminuían con el calor de su novio pero aún así seguía temblando.

Gylfie:- Soren...tengo miedo. -

Soren:- Yo también, pero nuestro deber como caballeros es dominarlo. ¿Tú eres humana como yo, cierto? Es normal equivocarnos. -

Con eso Gylfie finalmente se relajó sabiendo que Soren tenía razón y todo el mundo volvió a dormirse.

Al día siguiente, la banda se dedicó a poner mucho esmero en el último elemento.

El entrenamiento fue difícil y duró demasiado con respecto al resto. Era muy complicado evitar caer en la tentación de usar estos poderes a voluntad libre ya que, según dijo Juan: "Si dejas que la Oscuridad decida por ti entonces caerás en su corrupción y ya no serás libre de decidir: te convertirás en su esclavo eternamente."

Mientras nuestros héroes entrenaban, Marakrov andaba paséandose nerviosamente en las entrañas de su fortaleza. La última vez que sintió la presencia de La Banda (el día de sus vacaciones) él percibió que justamente eran más poderosos que antes. Después de investigar un poco, descubrió que ellos estaban siendo entrenados por un hombre llamado Juan. A Marakrov le preocupó mucho el informe; Juan no era precisamente un simple mago poderoso, era ALGO MÁS. Pero más le preocupaba los éxitos de la banda. ¿Y si lo logran derrotar? Peor aún, ¿y si son los elegidos de la leyenda? Decidió actuar.

Justamente la Banda había terminado su entrenamiento y se preparaban para el examen final. Tenían 3 días de sobra (en el mundo real) de modo que decidieron visitar a sus amigos. Justamente andaban discutiendo planes de ataque para el gran día cuando la alarma sonó. ¡Los muertos volvían a la carga!

Sin tiempo que perder, la Banda Guardiana salió a detenerlos. Lo principal era evitar que los Aliados fueran 'mordidos'. Sin embargo, a media batalla, Juan sintió la presencia de Marakrov cerca. -Un momento. ¡Es una trampa! - Ese era el plan de Marakrov: distraer a la Banda para luego secuestrar a Gylfie.

Justamente ésta última estaba distraída cuando Marakrov hizo su jugada. Lo siguiente que Gylfie sintió era que sus pies estaban petrificados y no podía moverse, luego vio asustada que Marakrov se lanzaba hacia ella. Gylfie activó un escudo mixto de Sacro y electricidad y ello logró detener a Marakrov. Sin embargo, él empezó por golpear con sus puños el escudo sabiendo que está muy cerca de obtener a su víctima. Gylfie no iba a poder aguantar más hasta que Twilight llegó golpeándole con un mazo (literalmente) explosivo. Digger aprovechó y sacó a Gylfie de su parálisis.

Marakrov terminó enojado que pronto Soren, quien se había acercado para ayudar a Twilight, empezó a sentir que el poder del mago negro empezaba a ponerse excesivo incluso para el propio mago. Juan pronto supo que pasaba: _"Un momento... ¡¿es un clon?! ¡Va a usar 'kami-darkbomb'! ¡Debo salvar al resto antes de que explote!"_ Haciendo una señal a Rosa, ambos pronto supieron lo que pasaba y coordinaron para lo siguiente: "¡SALTO ESPACIO-TEMPORAL: TELETRANSPORTE A LA LÍNEA PARACAÍDISTA!" (No se me ocurría otra mejor pero se me hizo original). Acto seguido, los Aliados vieron una luz muy brillante que los forzó a cerrar los ojos y para cuando los abrieron, estaban en la entrada de una especie de cueva en forma de arco conectada a unos muros con formas de picos y formando una figura circular como si fuera un tornado visto desde arriba y justamente en el ojo de este, se veía una torre con un diámetro de 100 mts y 50 mts de altura. Digger pronto dijo:- Siento la presencia de magia oscura en lo alto de la torre, ¿creen que sea la fortaleza de Marakrov? -

Eglantine:- No me preocuparía mucho por eso: ES la torre de Marakrov. Lo que me preocupa es el comandante Juan y Rosa. ¿Creen que se encuentren bien? -

Steve:- Nah, estarán bien. Son muy fuertes como para dejarse sorprender por ataques como ese. Eso sí, sabían que NOSOTROS no aguantariamos la embestida. -

Soren:- Dios mío, ¿y ahora qué haremos? No hemos terminado nuestro entrenamiento, ¡y estamos a las puertas del enemigo! -

Steve:- No te preocupes, Marakrov está adentro pero gastó mucha energía con ese ataque al campamento, así que por ahora estamos a salvo. Sin embargo, para mañana ya se habrá recuperado así que tenemos que actuar rápido. -

Boron:- ¿Y que sugieres, caballero Steve? -

Steve:- Hoy dormimos y descansamos. A la mañana siguiente, entramos antes que Marakrov decida salir y el resto depende de ustedes amigos _(mira a la Banda)._ -

Gylfie:- ¿¡ Q-Qué?! ¡Pero si ya lo dijo Soren, no estamos listos! -

Steve:- Al contrario, conozco a Juan desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que el no lanzaría a sus aprendices a la acción si no ve que están listos. Si nos mandó aquí a todos, es porque ve que tenemos la victoria cerca de nuestro alcance. No se van a rendir ahora después de todo lo que ustedes entrenaron, ¿o sí? -

Twilight:- Antes de responderte a eso, déjanos descansar. Tenemos que pensar esto con calma. -

Así, todo el mundo acampó, y aprovechó para comer y hacer reconocimiento del área. Aquí fue cuando Adolfus intentó una última jugada (aunque claramente Soren le tenía una gran ventaja). Cuando atardecía, las mujeres decidieron irse a bañar a un lago cercano y Adolfus las siguió de cerca. Su plan era tanto sencillo como desesperado: raptaría a Gylfie y la llevaría lejos a donde tanto Soren como Marakrov no pudieran ubicarlos y vivirían juntos con el cliché de "felices para siempre". Sin embargo, el destino fue cruel con él.

Mientras se bañaban, Otulissa (acuérdense que TODOS estaban allí) sintió que de alguna forma, el lago estaba más cálido que antes, cosa rara ya que estaba atardeciendo y el clima allí era algo húmedo. Decidió observar el lago y vio algo rojo: sangre. Al principio creyó que tal vez ella o alguna de sus compañeras estaba en sus "días" (:D) pero luego vio que la sangre abundaba más cerca de unos arbustos. Alertada por esto gritó:

Otulissa:- ¡Compañeras! ¡Algo aquí acaba de morir! -

Todas se precipitaron fuera del lago, a excepción de Gylfie, quien usó sus poderes para levantar el cuerpo en un trozo de tierra. Lo que salió llenó de alivio y de enojo a las mujeres: Adolfus estaba acostado desmayado boca abajo con un chorro grande de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

TODAS:- _(Furiosas)_ ¡PERVERTIDO MIRÓN! -

Al final Adolfus tuvo que ser atendido tanto por pérdida de sangre como por las varias fracturas y moretones que recibió tanto de las mujeres como de sus respectivas parejas. ¡Strike tres, Out!

Después del fiasco del lago, todo el mundo decidió prepararse para el asalto. Rezaron, comieron y entrenaron para asegurarse de que Marakrov vuelva a los infiernos de donde vino. A las 9 de la noche todo el mundo se echó a dormir para tener todas sus energías para el gran día...

En la noche, Soren y Gylfie tuvieron una aparición...

 _Soren:- "Despertamos y vimos que ella y yo estábamos en una especie de limbo. Dudábamos de lo que pasó hasta que vimos a dos personas descender de los cielos. Eran una pareja y pronto los reconocimos: Yuki, la Mujer del Corazón Evangelical, y Augustos, el Hombre de la Protección Sacramental. Juan nos contó que ambos eran la causa de que los corazones de cristal existieran y que ahora andaban aguardando la llegada de aquellos que se mencionaban en la profecía. ¿O sea que quiere decir?"-_

 _Gylfie:- "¿Qué nosotros somos los Elegidos? Eso es lo que dice Yuki ahora. Nos contaron todo, como el hombre y la mujer tenían dificultades para convivir en el inicio, como ambos creían que eso era un pensamiento erróneo, como ambos pidieron a Dios la bendición de estos corazones a cambio de ofrecer sus vidas a la enseñanza y la predicación de este nuevo don, como ambos se amaron, casaron y gobernaron a aquellos quienes existían en ese momento, como les dolió saber que pronto derrocharon el don un grupo sin escrúpulos liderados por...¿quién? No entendí el nombre. Como luego sacrificaron sus dos almas para salvar al mundo de la avecinante guerra que cosecharon sus hermanos y hermanas, como ellos fueron reconfortados por el Señor y como esperaron pacientemente a la llegada de los elegidos por la profecía."_

 _Yuki:- "Ustedes dos han logrado pasar por varias cosas y recientemente acaban de empezar un nuevo viaje que involucra explorar varias cosas desconocidas. Se que tienen sus dudas pero estos se resolverán en sus debidos tiempos. Por ahora, debes devolver la paz a tu viejo reino y derrotar a Marakrov. Sabemos que ustedes dos podrán hacerlo, las aventuras que ustedes tuvieron antes demuestran que ustedes lograrán realizar hazañas imposibles tanto ahora como en el futuro. -_

 _Augustos:- "Sin embargo, tengan precaución. Marakrov es solo una prueba del tipo de enemigos que existen realmente en todo el mundo que conocemos, aún hay varios que actualmente se están forjando o extinguiendo en este mismo momento y es muy probable que terminen enfrentando a varios de estos en su vida. Pero nunca pelearán solos, así como los villanos surgen a montones, hay también héroes que logran derrotarlos y hasta reformarlos con suma dignidad. Busquenlos y establezcan amistades con ellos, no será fácil pero los resultados siempre dan mucho de que hablar." -_

 _Soren:- "Pero, ¿y si fallamos?"-_

 _Yuki:- "No fallarán. Lo sabemos porque Juan los entrenó." -_

 _Gylfie:- "¿Pero que tiene de especial eso?"-_

 _Juan:- "Porque yo soy el Guardián del Tiempo."-_

 _Ambos voltearon y vieron a Juan y a Rosa, o mejor dicho sus espectros._

 _Soren:- "¿Qué tu eres qué?"_

 _Juan:- "El Guardián del Tiempo, el espíritu encargado de mantener el equilibrio entre la Vida y la Muerte y de proteger que la línea del tiempo en la Tierra se mantenga estable y sin alteraciones. En realidad fuimos los primeros ángeles en servir a Dios, quien en su infinita misericordia y sabiduría nos otorgó los puestos más responsables de asumir." -_

 _Rosa:- "Algo interesante de nosotros, los Guardianes, es que cuando prometemos algo, nos mantenemos a cumplir esa promesa. ¿Se acuerdan que Juan había entrenado a alguien antes que a ustedes? Cuando se enteró que su aprendiz cayó en las garras de la maldad se prometió que jamás volvería a entrenar más héroes." -_

 _Augustos:- "Pero ustedes hicieron que Juan desistiera, ustedes demostraron que él estaba equivocado al hacer esa promesa. Le enseñaron que los errores que se cometen pueden ser reparados y están para que no te equivoques la próxima vez." -_

 _Juan:- "Y creanme muchachos que no pueden rendirse ahora que están tan cerca de lograrlo. ¡Peleen hasta su último aliento, no se dejen vencer por un simple mago que usa muertitos como ejército, hagan que me sienta orgulloso!" -_

 _En ese momento, todo empezó a hacerse borroso y Soren y Gylfie sentían que ambos estaban flotando, mientras una nueva sensación cálida y agradable les llenaba el pecho. Se sintieron llenos de voluntad, confianza y coraje. "No te preocupes Juan, le mostraremos porque somos Caballeros GUARDIANES!"_

... y ambos despertaron, el día había llegado. Con renovadas energías, la pareja fue la primera en despertar y tan pronto despertaron, se vistieron y fueron a despertar al resto. Aunque llevó tiempo despertarlos a todos, pronto todo el mundo estaba listo y se aventuraron a la torre. Obviamente el avance no fue fácil, había trampas y guardias de zombis en cada rincón pero gracias a los poderes de la banda, nuestro ejército no sufría pérdidas. Pelearon el camino hacia Marakrov durante una hora y meida y para cuando llegaron a la sala principal, la mayor parte esstaba exhausta. Entraron en montones y vieron justamente al mago cumpliendo con el cliche de estar sentado en un trono.

Marakrov:- A buena hora llegan, me empezaba a aburrir de la espera. Tienen agallas para combatirme justo en mi mismo hogar y en mis tierras en vez de huir y pasar sus vidas lejos en paz y con seguridad. -

Soren:- Mientras existas, no habrá paz ni seguridad. Y no nos subestimes, hemos prometido no defraudar a nuestro entrenador y cumpliremos lo que debemos. -

Y la batalla final empezó. Todo se volvió de repento en una escena de las que si no estás allí, no has vivido completamente. La Banda contra Marakrov, Digger especificándose en las defensas y contraataques rápidos con tierra, explosivo y electricidad los cuales siempre cachaban por sorpresa al mago negro y terminaban irritandolo mucho. Luego estaba Twilight, un verdadero guerrero que le encantaban los ataques certeros y pesados usando veneno, oscuridad, fuego y hielo para ello. Y si bien, Marakrov los alcanzaba a herir, las heridas desaparecían gracias a la magia de Eglantine, apta para ser más de apoyo con su excelencia en aire, agua y sacro, cosas que le daban una gran capacidad de magia curativa. Si bien, Marakrov sabe que si lograra eliminarla, ya ganaría pero con Soren y Gylfie interponiéndose con sus grandes magias versátiles de todos los elementos era imposible. La pelea se prolongó 3 horas y ambos rivales se cansaban más pero demostrando que la Banda llevaba una gran ventaja. Al final Marakrov se hartó.

Marakrov:- "¡SUFICIENTE!" - Expulsó una enorme onda de poder que terminó derribando a todo el mundo. -¡USTEDES NOS SON MÁS QUE UN PUÑADO DE FRACASADOS Y NADA, NADA SE INTERPONDRÁ ENTRE MI CAMINO AL PODER Y MENOS UNA MALDITA PAREJITA QUE CREE QUE PUEDE DERROTARME! ¡EL CORAZÓN DE GYLFIE ES MÍO! - ¡Y se lanzó contra nuestra heroína formando una espada mortal!

Gylfie no tenía tiempo de maniobrar pues la onda de choque la dejo mareada y estaba inmovilizada. Pero si alcanzó a ver a Marakrov lanzándose contra ella y viendo que no podía hacer nada, cerró los ojos y espero valientemente el impacto. Pero no llegó y al abrir los ojos presenció su peor pesadilla: Soren se había interpuesto en el camino de Marakrov y la espada le había penetrado el corazón. El resto de nuestros camaradas vieron el mortal golpe y sintieron que se les partía el corazón: Soren no sobrevivirá a esa clase de herida. Twilight, lleno de furia, golpeó con impotente fuerza a Marakrov lanzándolo al muro opuesto y ganando tiempo a la Banda. Eglantine intentó desesperadamente curarlo pero no había remedio, Soren moriría en minutos.

Soren:- Creo que...debí pensar un poco _(tose un poco de sangre)_...antes,...¿verdad? -

Eglantine: _(sollozando y abrazada a Digger)_ \- Hermano,...por favor... se fuerte... no mueras ahora. -

Soren:- Eglantine _(tose)_... tu sabes como... yo que tarde... o temprano... nos llegaría... el... turno. -

Digger: _(grita entre lágrimas)_ -¡Pero tú aún eres joven, con una vida prometedora, lograste cosas que otros consideran imposible, no puedes morir ahora que todo el mundo piensa que eres la única esperanza y menos dejar a Gylfie sola! ¿¡Verdad Gylfie!? -

Pero Gylfie permanecía apagada y no daba muestras de sentimientos ni de sollozos. Pronto la voz de Marakrov resonó:- _(riendo diabólicamente)_ ¡Al final ustedes eran como yo pensaba, unos miserables mortales que nada más andan persiguiendo sueños estúpidos nada reales! ¡Pero no se preocupen, me aseguraré de que al acabar con ustedes nadie vuelva a pensar así! ¡Ahora MUERAN! - Y disparó una serie de agujas oscuras y venenosas directo a la banda.

Pero entonces el milagro ocurrió. Unos segundos antes del impacto, se escuchó un ruido de cristales rotos y de la nada un aura potente rodeo a Gylfie. El aura era muy potente que terminó desintegrando las navajas de Marakrov quien terminó en shock como el resto del mundo. Luego, el aura empezó a cobrar brillo e intensidad que terminó consumiendo a la Banda y cegando a todos los presentes.

Blu: _(gritando por sus amigos)_ \- ¡Muchachos! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es esto otra de las magias de Marakrov? -

Steve: _(gritando a todo pulmón pero con un tono más sorprendido y maravillado)_ \- ¡No! ¡No es nada de Marakrov! ¡Es la profecía! ¡Está ocurriendo! ¡Lo han logrado, son los Elegidos! ¡ESTÁN OBTENIENDO SUS CORAZONES DE CRISTAL! -

En este punto, la luz dejó de cegar a todos y al fin vieron a nuestros héroes. Lucían DIVINOS (literalmente). Twilight lucía una armadura de color azul marino con un casco que tenía rejas al frente del visor, y traía a la espalda un mazo gigante que más parecía un martillo con 4 capas de color: uno celeste de Hielo, otro negro de Oscuridad, verde de Veneno y café de Tierra. Digger lucía como un Paladín (esos tipos que se especifican en armaduras fuertes y resistencia), su armadura lucía tan pesada que a todo el mundo le sorprendió que pudiera moverse con agilidad. Sujetaba en sus dos manos tanto un escudo que parecía un bloque de tierra reforzada con metal alrededor y en la otra una espada corta en donde se veía relampaguear unos rayos más parecía que el sable tenía contenido explosivo adentro. Eglantine estaba vestida con armadura de cuero blanco con negro, con plumas de palomas en las orillas lo que le daba una gran velocidad y traía un arco especial que al disparar sus flechas, si daba a sus aliados los curaba pero si le daba a un enemigo lo maldecía con una enfermedad. El arco parecía estar hecho con las alas de ángeles y las flechas lucían hechas a partir de las escalas de la mística Hydra. Gylfie lucía más guapa con una armadura de planchas blanca, los extremos (manos y piernas) parecían definir la imagen de su cuerpo, traía una tiara con gemas que parecían representar cualquiera de los elementos que aprendió y atrás tenía una capa que flotaba con el aire al menor movimiento. Traía dos espadas, una en cada mano, que parecían ser forjadas a partir del místico Mythrill, metal indestructible y muy ligero, luciendo muy pulidas que la más mínima luz reflejaba sus filos. Y Soren lucía mucho más "badass", su armadura de planchas parecía haberse echo de una fusión de escamas de dragón junto con diamantes, no traía casco pero en su frente estaba una marca de un cristal rodeado de lo que parecía ser los símbolos de los elementos. Entre sus dos manos Soren sostenía una enorme espada de doble filo o Claymore que contenía en el mango también todas las joyas de los elementos y el metal también hecho de Mythrill. Y todos tenían una especie de brillo cerca de sus corazones. Eran los corazones de cristal. Eran los Elegidos.

Y Marakrov, por primera vez, sintió miedo y pánico. Sin un momento que perder la Banda empezó el contraataque. Marakrov intentó de todo, sus mejores poderes, invocando zombies y tratando de huir en su castillo, pero lo cierto es que iba a perder. Los zombies eran controlados por los aliados mientras la Banda cazaba al mago escurridizo. Al final, él termino rodeado.

Soren:- Marakrov, tus crímenes indican que la única de solventarlos será con tu propia muerte. -

Marakrov: _(en pánico)_ -¡No pueden hacerme esto! ¡Dejénme en paz! -

Gylfie:- ¿Acaso eso no fue lo mismo que te pidió mi tío Marius y mi padre Gyndolf? ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste? ¡Lo que siembras es lo que cosechas! -

Y acto seguido los cinco héroes juntaron las manos en sus corazones y pronto una luz láser salió de ellos, los cinco convergieron en el centro de la parábola que formaban y luego salieron disparados con mayor potencia hacia Marakrov. El mago grito un alarido de dolor a la vez que la luz lo consumía y poco tiempo después, solo quedaba el esqueleto del villano. Marakrov había muerto. Al mismo instante, la enorme torre empezó a derrumbarse y amenazó con caer sobre los aliados. Por fortuna no fue así, una luz blanca apareció debajo de todos los aliados y lo siguiente que vieron fue que todo el mundo estaba de vuelta en las entradas de Constantinopla, con Juan, Rosa, Yuki y Augustos esperándolos. A la vista de Yuki y Augustos, la Banda se arrodilló ante ellos seguidos por el resto.

Augustos:- No, ustedes no son los que deben de arrodillarse, somos nosotros quienes les debemos el respeto que merecen.- Y al mismo tiempo los 4 se arrollidaron a honrar a la Banda. Y luego los espectros de las almas de la población maldecida empezaron a materializarse y todo el mundo vio como Constantinopla recuperaba los colores y la población perdida como si nada hubiera pasado. Luego un aura salió disparado a los alrededores limpiando la maldición de Marakrov y reviviendo el reino perdido.

Los aliados no esperaron la celebración: ¡habían ganado! Todo el mundo se abrazo, lloró, y celebró la victoria como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Poco después la población resucitada se les unió y todo parecía ser unafiesta sin fin. Soren y Gylfie se apartaron del resto para estar un momento a solas.

Gylfie: _(abrazando y llorando de felicidad)_ -Soren, no tengo *sniff* palabras para agradecerte todo lo que *sniff* has hecho por mi. Gracias, (sob) gracias. -

Soren: _(también llorando felizmente)_ -No hay *sniff* necesidad Gylfie, mientras seas feliz yo lo soy también. -

Y ambos se besaron de nuevo, sin interrupciones hasta que sus pulmones demandaron oxígeno.

Gylfie:- ¿Y ahora que piensas hacer Soren? -

Soren:- Eso depende. ¿Te acuerdas que Augustos dijo que esto solo era el inicio? Mientras esté contigo, Twilight, Digger, Eglantine y nuestros amigos estaré dispuesto a aventurarme y hacer lo que se supone que es nuestro deber. -

"Proteger al inocente, sanar al enfermo, fortalecer al débil y derrotar al mal."

De saber la cantidad de aventuras que ocurrirían después de aquel evento, nuestros héroes se habrían adelantado un año antes.

 **FIN**

* * *

i He aprendido en varias historias en las que se usan poderes que tanto el agua, el viento, la tierra, y el fuego siempre son mencionados de modo que me lleva a pensar que son los elementos más básicos.

 **O TAL VEZ NO SEA EL FIN. UF, UF Y RECONTRA- UF. No saben el trabajo que me costó terminar este cuento. Es el primer cuento que publiqué aquí en FFN (Fanfiction Net) y es a la vez el primer cuento que termino con un "complete". Me siento orgullos de haberlo terminado. Para todos aquellos que les gustó el cuento, ya les dije antes, esto no es el fin. Para el resto que sigue mis otros cuentos, no se preocupen pronto saldrán los siguientes capítulos. Strike out.**


End file.
